Harry Potter Into the past
by vector arrow
Summary: Harry dies and so does voldemort. Now he is getting a second chance from the fates. Trown back into his past what will he do differently.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I****own****nothing****from****Harry****Potter**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter appeared in front of his destroyed family home in Godrics Hollow. There were two faint pops signaling apparition and Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom walked up behind him.

"Are you sure its here Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes I can feel the dark magic that's coming from the Horcrux" Hermione grasped his hand.

"But it could be left over magic from the killing curse, right?" She asked him. Harry kissed her hand.

"Trust me its here I know it. This would be the last place any one would think to look."

"So then I guess it the perfect hiding spot." Neville drew his wand and opened the gate.

The trio went into the house and began searching. "If you find it don't touch. Voldemort might have set curses on it." Harry reminded them.

Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs and went into the first room that they came across, which was Harry's.

"This is where she died Hermione. Right here" Harry pointed with his hand. "He was standing were you were and I was in the crib." Tears formed and they began to fall.

Hermione walked over and embraced him in a hug. "It'll be all right Harry. We'll find the last horcrux and then we'll be able to kill him." She looked at him and then pressed her lips to his.

The two of them had been married for three years and their love for each other had never diminished. They held their lip lock until they heard Neville calling them.

They rushed down the stairs. "I'm in the kitchen hurry up!" He shouted and Harry noted the excitement in his voice.

"Where is it Neville?" He pointed to some uprooted floorboards and tossed Harry a dark detector.

"That's it all right." Harry said gleefully when the dark detector glowed red. "Hermione levitate it on the table" Harry reached into his robe pockets and half of his hand vanished inside of it.

Finding what he needed Harry withdrew his hand and from his tattered robe pocket out came the sword of Gryffindor. "Who wants to do it?"

"It should be you mate. After all the prophecy did say, you were going to kill Voldemort." Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled at Harry. He smiled back the first real one in years.

He raised the sword above his head and bought it down onto the horcrux.

BANG! The giant wooden doors in Riddle manor were pushed in forcibly and with too much gusto causing it to hit the walls. "My lord something terrible has happened"

"What is it Weasley" asked a ticked off Voldemort.

"The wards around your horcrux have been triggered." Ronald Weasley said to his master.

"What?"

"The wards-" started Ron

"I heard you!" Shouted Voldemort, "Who set them off?"

"Its Potter my lord" Ron saw the hate build up in Voldemort's eyes and he slowly backed away.

"Gather the Death Eaters Weasley. Its time for Harry Hunting!" Voldemort ordered. Ron happily went. This was finally his chance to try to kill Potter and the other two traitors.

"Incendio" The spell hit the two half's of the horcrux (the diadem). "It's finally over" Neville said in a disbelieving voice.

"Almost Neville almost. All we need to do now is kill Voldemort and we'll finally be free." Hermione told him.

He sat down on a chair his back to Harry and Hermione. "I love you Hermione." He whispered to her

"And I love you too Harry." She whispered back and she buried her head in his chest.

They stayed in each other's arms, "Um, er Harry" Neville called.

"Yeah?"

"We should get word out that Voldemort can be killed now." He nodded and the two of them separated and followed Neville out of the house still holding hands.

When they got to the gate the shit hit the fan. "Avada Kedavra" shouted Ron Weasley.

The killing curse hit Neville in the chest and sent him flying past Harry and Hermione.

There were about thirty pops and Death Eaters surrounded them. Harry and Hermione had their wands out in a flash.

"Harry Potter, it is time for you to die" Voldemorts voice came from behind

them.

A/N: This is my first time writing anything. Please review and tell me if I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter Related.

A/N: I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed and all the others who put the story on story alert made it a favorite or put me on author alert. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone. Here is a new chapter ENJOY!

_Italics for when viewing someone's memories_

* * *

><p>Harry turned to see Voldemort standing behind him with a cruel smile on his face. Behind him, Harry heard Hermione shouting at Ron, "You sick bastard you killed him!"<p>

Then he heard Ron shout, "Avada Kedavra" Harry spun around ignoring Voldemort who was still smiling and conjured a stone block in the path of the curse, which exploded in a cloud of dust. "Traitors deserve to die and so will you." Ron said in a calm voice.

"Neville wasn't the traitor and you know it." Harry shouted at him as he turned back to Voldemort.

"Don't worry about me just yet Harry, because it seems you have to settle your problems with Ron.

"We're not the traitors Ron it's you," Hermione shouted at him.

"Shut up!" He roared in a not so calm voice, "It's all your fault that this happened!"

"Oh yeah Ron, tell us how is it our fault." Harry yelled back turning away from Voldemort but never letting his guard down. He was still aware that there were about 11 other Death Eaters surrounding them watching and waiting for the command to attack, "Because from what I remember you're the one that let the Dearth Eaters into the school and killed Dumbledore!"

Ron began to visibly shake from his anger "Ha Ha Ha Ha" Harry turned back to Voldemort who was laughing. "Weasley don't let him rile you up, we've waited too long for this, finish it now." Voldemort hissed all traces of amusement vanishing from his face.

Ron immediately regained his composure "You see Harry, Hermione you chose the losing side in this war." Ron stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh yeah weasel and how's that?" Hermione asked him in a cutting tone.

A sadistic grin appeared on his face, "Because mudblood, I'll still be alive at the end of this battle, Crucio" The curse hit Hermione in the chest and she fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"Redcuto!" Ron broke the connection of the curse to side step Harry's spell and sent a cutting curse back at Harry who was forced to jump out of its way.

Hermione shakily got to her feet and sent a blasting curse at Ron, but missed hitting a Death Eater behind him effectively blowing him up. Harry snuck up behind Ron and fired a Conjunctivitus Curse at his head, but Ron shielded against it and sent another cruciatus curse right back, causing Harry to dodge yet again.

Hermione conjured ice shards and sent them flying at Ron who melted them with a burst of fire from his wand. "Come now surely you can do better than that." Ron said in a mocking tone.

Harry tackled him from behind but was blasted off Ron by another Death Eater. Voldemort was watching all of this with a calm but amused expression and the rest of the Death Eaters had yet to do anything. Ron blasted Harry backward and tuned to face Hermione.

He smiled at the fear in her eyes and cast the killing curse at her. She sighed in relief as she evaded the killing curse but erupted in pained screams as she was hit by Ron's second curse. "Take care of Potter, the mudblood is mine." He said to the Death Eaters. Harry jumped up at this and ran at Ron again but the Death Eaters had started moving. Harry stumbled and fell as a cutting curse hit the back of his leg.

Harry turned around and started shooting curses at the Death Eaters. He waved his wand around himself and created a wall of fire. Three Death Eaters were immediately incinerated. A well placed Diffindo cut open the throat of another. One Death Eater sent an Expulso which sent Harry flying into a near by tree.

Ron stopped the cruciatus and let Hermione fall to the ground gasping for air. Harry tried to get back up but the Death Eaters would not have it. All of them simultaneously shouted Diffindo and Harry felt his back, arms, neck and legs being cut open. Ron grinned and pointed his wand at Hermione once again. Harry raised his hand that still had his wand clenched tightly and aimed for Ron.

One of the Death Eaters walked up to him and broke his wrist before he could utter a spell and then snapped his wand in two.

Harry felt his body become constricted as ropes wrapped them selves around him and blinding pain as the Death Eater who broke his wand punched him in the side of his head.

As he fell to the floor, he saw Hermione get hit with another cruciatus and Voldemort walking toward him. Harry struggled to get out of the ropes to help Hermione not caring what happed to him as long as Hermione survived, but he could do nothing except watch the woman that he loved be tortured to death.

* * *

><p>Being hit for the third time by the torture curse left Hermione tired and in pain. Her nerves felt like they were being stabbed at with hot needles but only two thoughts came to her at that moment. One Harry had just lost his wand and two Voldemort was moving in for the kill. She regretted not being able to do more and help Harry.<p>

All she could do was scream in pain and watch the man that she loved be killed and hope that they would go to a better place in death.

* * *

><p>Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry was sent into a kneeling position. Harry was getting dizzy from loss of blood and his whole body was hurting form the numerous cuts in it. He was still aware of Hermione screaming and was still trying to get free but he was held firmly in place by Voldemorts magic and the ropes. The remaining Death Eaters formed a circle around them once again.<p>

"Well Harry it seems that you are about to die." Voldemort was walking around him in circles. "How does it feel to know that you failed in your mission to kill me Hmm?"

"er-my-nee" Harry choked out not paying attention to Voldemort. Voldemort waved his wand and her screams were silenced.

Voldemort leaned in and whispered in his ear, "We shall deal with her later Harry, but for now, focus only one me for I will be the one to deliver you to deaths doorstep."

Voldemort leaned back and Harry spat in his face. Voldemort wiped off the blood and clicked his tongue at Harry. "Come now Harry surely someone taught you manners and respect?" He waited a moment before he continued, "No? Well then, I guess it's up to me. Crucio!"

Harry screamed in agony when the curse hit him and he trashed around on the ground opening up his cuts even more. Voldemort lifted the curse after a minute and levitated Harry back into a kneeling position. "You know Harry I don't think that I got through to you, I might need to do something more drastic like maybe oh I don't know kill your wife." He said in a sinister tone.

Harry looked over to were she lay on the floor. Ron had not let go of the cruciatus yet but Hermione was no longer responsive she just lay there on the ground a dead look in her eyes. Voldemort began laughing, "Looks like Weasley broke your wife Potter!" he laughed loudly, and the other Death Eaters joined in. Anger and sadness built up inside of him as he gazed upon his wife's broken body. She was unmoving and unresponsive and Harry couldn't help but think that she had died.

Harry tried to tackle Voldemort to the ground but one of the Death Eaters behind of him shot a cutting curse at Harry that hit him in the heel of his right foot severing all the muscles and destroying all the bones.

Harry collapsed as he lost the feeling in his foot and glared at Voldemort and the Death Eaters especially Ron who seemed to enjoy the fact that Harry was about to die. "I have a better idea. I'll save killing your filthy wife for last, I want to torture you some more and I have the perfect idea," Voldemort said gleefully.

He pointed his wand at Harry and hissed out Legiliments. Harry let out a roar of pain as Voldemort entered his mind and crushed his poorly built mental shields. He floated around Harry's mind, "Let's go back to the day Dumbledore died shall we." Voldemort sent a sharp probe into his mind and Harry yelled in pain.

The probe shifted through his memories until it came to one in particular, the memory was sent to Voldemort who dove into it.

"_Ron, __Hermione __Dumbledore __found __a __Horcrux __and __we__'__re __going __to __look __for __it!__" __Their __faces __lit __up __with __excitement. __Voldemort __was __standing __in __the __corner __of __the __Gryffindor __common __room __looking __at __Harry__'__s __memory._

"_Dumbledore actually found a piece of Voldemorts soul?" Ron asked him in a worried voice. Harry nodded vigorously._

"_Wait your going with him?" Hermione asked._

"_Yeah he said he will need my help to retrieve it and I need to do this Hermione." Harry walked past her and up to his room and rummaged through his trunk. Finding what he needed he rushed back down and pushed the marauders map and his bottle of Felix Felicis into Ron's hand. "Gather the DA and keep an eye on Malfoy and Snape for me." _

_Harry __pulled __Ron __to __the __side __to __talk __privately __while __Hermione __called __the __DA __though __the __fake __galleon.__ "__Ron?__" __Harry __waited __until __Ron __looked __him __in __the __eye.__ "__I __know __that __we__'__ve __had __some __difficulties __this __past __year __but __I__'__m __asking __you __as __a __friend. __Please __protect __Hermione. __Please __Ron.__"_

_Ron__'__s __face w__as __unreadable __but __he __nodded __that __he __would . __Harry __thought __that __Ron __seemed __different __since __he __mentioned __that __Dumbledore __found __a __Horcrux, __but __brushed __it __off __as __nothing._"

_Ron __I__'__m __sorry __ok __mate, __I __never __meant __for __you __to __find __out __about __Hermione __and __I __the __way __you __did, __and __I __know __we __have __not __really __been __there __for __you __but __that__'__s __going __to __change.__I __promise.__" _

_Ron __gave __him __a __small __smile,__ "__No __problem __Harry, __go __say __goodbye __to __her.__" __Harry __grinned __at __him __and __walked __over __to __Hermione._

_He __wrapped __his __arms __around __her __and __kissed __her.__ "__Come __back __to __me __in __one __piece__" __she __told __him __and __he __grinned._

"_Anything __for __you __Hermione__" __He __kissed __her __again.__She __hugged __him __tightly __and __kissed __him __harder __not __wanting __to __let __go.__Harry __broke __the __kiss;__ "__I__'__ve __got __to __go __now__" __he __told __her __and __left._

_Voldemort __left__ the __memory __laughing __at __the __display __of __affection. __Love __was __such __a __weak __emotion __he __thought __as __he __sent __out __another __mind __probe __and __Harry __screamed __again __as __his __head __was __ripped __open. __Another __memory __was __sent __back __and __Voldemort __dove __into __it __once __again. __This __time __he __was __standing __in __the __middle __of __a __small __island __watching __Harry __feed __a __potion __to __a __screaming __Dumbledore._

_He w__atched __as __they __battled __the __army __of __inferi __and __their __flight __back __to __Hogwarts. __Dumbledore __told __Harry __to __get __under __his __invisibility __cloak __and __he __watched __as __the __old __man __petrified __Potter.__Seconds __later __Voldemort __heard __the __door __to __the __tower __bang __open __and __saw __Ron __rush __up __the __stairs __followed __by __Draco __Malfoy._

_Voldemort laughed as Weasley disarmed Dumbledore and thought that under that cloak Potter must be having a fit. By now, the other Death Eaters arrived and were shouting obscenities at Dumbledore. _

_Dumbledore __paid __them __no __mind __and __spoke __only __to __Ron.__ "__Do __not __do __this __Ronald __you __will __regret __it.__" __He __told __the __boy._

_Weasley __just __smirked __at __him.__ "__I__'__ve __already __chosen __my __side __old __man.__" __he __looked __Dumbledore __in __the __eye __and __raised __his __wand.__ "__Goodbye__" __he __whispered __and __sent __the __killing __curse __at __him._

_They __ran __from __the __tower __and __Voldemort __waited __for __Harry __to __move. __He __followed __the __boy __and __watched __his __battle with the W__easley __and __Malfoy. __Voldemort __laughed __at __the __look __on __Harry__'__s __face __when __he __saw __Voldemort __him self __emerge __from __the __forbidden __forest __with __his __army __and __began __killing __those __around __him. __The __memory __faded __to __black __but __there __was __still __sound. __All __that __could __be __heard __was __the __screaming __of __dying __children._

The memory ended there and Voldemort left Harry's mind.

The boy was laying on his side covered in dirt and blood. "Do you remember that night Harry? I do. Thousands died that night and you could not save them." Tears were running down his face but he was not looking at Voldemort. He was looking at Hermione.

"Do not worry Harry I am going to kill you now and then your wife so do not fret she will join you soon enough." Voldemort said. He vanished the ropes binding the boy and put him in a standing position. He gathered the other two and put them next to him.

Hermione was resting against his leg and he had one hand tangled in her hair. She did not respond to his touch and the fact saddened him. Harry could no longer go one. He had no wand and without one, there was no way he would win.

Voldemort stepped back and raised his wand. "Let it be known that today is the day that Harry Potter died" The Death Eaters cheered and Harry closed his eyes.

Voldemort spoke the fatal words. "Avada Kedevra." The killing curse was closing in and the Death Eaters were laughing. No one heard the sharp cry that came from above them, as they were all too busy laughing or expecting death.

Through closed eyes, Harry saw a flare of red and gold. He waited for when the cruse would strike him but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw the shocked faces of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There was another cry from above them and they all looked up to see three Phoenix's flying towards them.

The first one was a red and gold phoenix, the second was a pure silver phoenix and the last one was a black phoenix. The first landed on Harry's shoulder while the silver landed on Hermione's and the black on the chest of Neville's lifeless body.

"Is that you Fawkes?" The phoenix looked at Harry with intelligent eyes and gave a shake of its head. This was not Fawkes, this was a different phoenix, and it was much more powerful. In fact, all three of the phoenixes were very powerful, because Harry could feel the magic pouring out of their bodies.

"What kind of game are you playing Potter?" Ron shouted at him.

Harry did not answer and Voldemort had a thoughtful look on his face. Ron was becoming angry. He fired a killing curse at the Phoenix on Harry's shoulder but before it could even get close, a wall of red and gold flames came to life out of nowhere and it consumed the curse. "This is no game Weasley they have come to save Potter and his friends" Voldemort spoke after witnessing the killing curse being blocked.

Harry looked at the Phoenix with amazement. Never before in his life had he seen such magic. The magnificent bird turned its head away from Harry, opened its beak, and began singing its song. The other two joined in moments later.

A sense of relief shot through Harry and all the pain that he felt was washed away because of that song. It began to intensify and the birds began to glow. Voldemort clutched his head and dropped to the ground screaming in pain as the Phoenix song reached his ears.

The Death Eaters look around in confusion and began firing spells at the birds but once again, the red and gold barrier came to life stopping the curses.

Then the song stopped and there was a blinding white light. The three Phoenixes rose into the air and began to shimmer. Voldemort got up when the song stopped and a feeling of doom settled upon him. "Kill Potter NOW!" He shouted at his followers and a volley of AK's were launched at Harry.

This time there was no barrier and Voldemort smirked, it soon vanished when the curses stopped just inches away from Potter. "What is happening my lord," Ron asked him in a scared voice.

"I do not know Weasley." The frozen spells vanished and the Phoenixes began to glow bright white. Voldemort shielded his eyes and looked at the sight before him.

The most incredible magic he ever felt was pouring off the birds in waves and it made Voldemort sick and amazed at the same time. Suddenly the light vanished and where the three Phoenix's used to be there was now one giant pure white Phoenix.

A male voice resonated from within it and everyone looked at it in awe. "Lord Voldemort" the voice boomed, "Your time has come. You have dabbled in the dark arts for too long. Something as impure as you cannot be allowed to exist in this world. It has been decided by the fates that you shall die here today." The voice went silent and the Phoenix song began again this time much louder.

There was a buzzing noise and the Phoenix exploded. Pure white magic surrounded the area and destroyed everything in its path. Harry saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters running away panicked and scared looks on their faces but none got very far as the magic over took them and turned their bodies into ash.

Harry smiled, as he was Voldemort die and closed his eyes. The magic seeped into his skin and tore his body apart. His hand never left Hermione's head, and the last thing that he heard before dying was a woman's voice and it spoke to him. "You have been given a second chance Harry Potter make the most of it." Then Harry was sure that he was dead until….

"Harry? Wake up love. Wake up." Harry's eyes fluttered open and leaning over him was someone he didn't think he would see alive again.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is the end of the second chapter. Was it what you thought it would be? Did you like it? Was it good? I added more details and made it longer. Please Please _Please _Review and tell me if I can improve what you liked or disliked about it and anything else that comes to mind.

-Vector Arrow-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own my mind and my imagination and my ideas what I don't own is Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you all once again, for reviewing and for taking the time to read it and put it on story alert or make it a favorite or put me on author alert. So here is the third chapter Enjoy!

_Italics are for thoughts or memories._

* * *

><p>"Harry honey wake up now" Harry's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice and he saw a woman that he was sure he would never see alive. The woman's eyes locked onto Harry's and he noticed that she had the same green eye color that he did.<p>

Harry stared into the person's eyes for the longest time before speaking. "Mum is that you?" He asked the woman uncertainly not wanting to be disappointed.

"Yes Harry" relief evident in her voice, "It is me." She scooted closer to him and he reached out to touch her face.

Lily hugged Harry while sobbing and laughing at the same time. They stayed that way for some time Lily just hugging Harry, until she pulled away and looked at him with a sad expression.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she said and then broke down crying. Tears were now streaming down her face. She hugged him tighter as if he would disappear if she let go.

"It's not your fault mum you did what you had to do to protect me." He told her awkwardly patting her on the back.

"I know but you grew up with such a terrible childhood and I know that it's all our fault." She began crying harder.

"No it wasn't!" Harry said to her in a harsh tone. "If anyone is to blame it's that rat Peter."

"So right you are Harry." Both Lily and Harry jumped at the mans voice. Harry turned his head to see a man with glassed much like his own and a head of unruly black hair. "These are for you son." He handed Harry some robes.

"Dad?"

"Of course who were you expecting?" His dad said laughing at him.

Lily stood up and Harry put the robes on. He then turned to face his parents who were standing up next to each other hand in hand. They were both smiling and they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him into a hug.

At first, Harry was stiff and uncomfortable but he soon relaxed and hugged the two of them back. He soon realized that this was the first time that he ever hugged his family. Sure, he had gotten plenty of motherly hugs from Molly but a hug from his own parents could not compare. He hugged them tighter and they chuckled lightly.

"So am I dead?" The three of them separated. James and Lily looked at each other.

"You're not dead yet Harry, your right in the middle of life and death, but we are not the ones to explain that. You will have to wait but there are others who want to meet you so we shouldn't keep them waiting let's go" Lily grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. As they walked, Harry took in his surroundings.

For the first time he noticed that the place were they were had no definition it was just an immense white expanse. "Where is this place?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's where ever and whatever you want it to be Harry." His father replied.

"So you mean that I can make this place whatever I want it to be?" He asked his parents excitedly.

"Exactly" James replied. Harry began concentrating. Above them clouds and a blue sky started to form. Under their feet, lush green grass and flowers began to shoot out of the ground they were walking on. Huge maple trees shot out from the ground and they had to stop walking for a white picket fence had risen out of the ground right in front of them.

A giant front yard was visible in front of a giant blue and white house. "What is this Harry?" Lily asked him.

He smiled and opened the gate. "This," he paused and gestured to everything around them "is where I was going to live once I defeated Voldemort."

"It's wonderful." Lily said. As they got closer to the house laughter could be heard. Lily and James smiled and Harry looked puzzled.

Lily and James reached the house first and opened the door. Harry lingered by the entryway not wanting to see what would be waiting for him inside of this house. "What's with all the noise?" James shouted to make him self heard.

Harry immediately recognized the voices as they spoke. "Hermione was just teaching us to play this muggle card game uh I forgot the name what was it again?"

"It's called Go fish Sirius." Harry rushed into the house when he heard Hermione's name. Standing in the doorway of what he guessed was the living room he saw a number of people who had all died when Voldemort attacked the school and so very recently. He saw Sirius, Remus, Neville and his eyes rested on the last person standing the farthest away from him.

Hermione ran to Harry and threw her arms around his neck and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, he whispered her name, and she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"Hermione are we dead?" He asked her hoping that she would answer him.

"Harry I don't know, when we died-"

"So we are dead" Harry interrupted her.

"Please let me finish," she told him. He nodded and she continued. "When we died our bodies were destroyed but I don't think that our souls were. At least that's what your parents are telling me."

"But-" Harry was cut off by Sirius as he got up from the table and dragged him into a hug.

"Stop worrying Harry, we're missing someone from the group so you need to wait for your answers."

"Yeah Harry relax a little, maybe you could imagine a hot tub that fits all of us in it huh son." James nudged Harry with his elbow and everyone burst out laughing even Harry smiled a little.

Sirius ruffled his hair making it messier that usual. "Tell me Harry did you ever get to read my will?"

"I did and thanks for the bike Sirius it really helped me." Harry told him. The two of them talked for a little until James cleared his throat and Sirius moved aside.

Remus who was the only one still sitting got up from the table and walked over to Harry. Harry looked at him and memories of Remus came rushing back to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't beat me Harry." Voldemort shouted. Harry shot a Sectumsempra at him and ran back to the school, which was in flames. All around him were the dead bodies of his friends and teachers. He hoped that none of them was Hermione.<em> "_Incendio__"_

_Voldemort's __voice __called __out __and __a __torrent __of __hot __flames __singed __his __clothes __and __they __caught __fire._ "_Aguamenti__"_

_Harry __yelled __and __pointed __his __wand __at __his __arm. __When __the __flames __died __out, __he __resumed __looking __for __Hermione. __Voldemort __shouted __out __the __killing __curse __and __Harry __dived __to __the __ground __so __he __wouldn__'__t __be __hit._ "_Harry! __Harry!__"_

_From __the __ground __he __looked __up __to __see __Hermione __frantically __waving __at __him __from __a __destroyed __corridor. __He __looked __back __at __Voldemort __who __was __slowly __advancing __upon __him __and __he __got __up __and __ran __twice __as __hard __to __reach __her._

_When __he __got __to __her, __a __hand __grabbed __his __shoulder __and __he __whirled __around __ready __to __fight __but __he __saw __Remus __standing __next __to __him. __Blood __covered __his __face __and __his __robes __were __torn __in __many __different __places.__ "__Come __on __Harry __we __have __to __get __out __of __here.__" __He __began __pulling __them __away __from __Voldemort. __A __curse __hit __the __wall __next __to __them __and __it __exploded._ _A __piece __hit __Harry __making __a __small __cut __in __his __neck __but __he __didn__'__t __move.__ "__What __about __the __others?__" __He __asked __Remus._

"_I __have __already __gotten __some __people __to __safety __but __right __now __you__'__re __the __priority, __now __let__'__s __go!__" __Voldemort __stepped __into __view._

"_Ah __you__'__re __the __werewolf __known __as __Remus __Lupin. __Tell __me __something __what __is __a __dark __creature __like __you doing __fighting __for __the __light __side.__"_

_Remus __stepped __in __front __of __Harry __and __Hermione __shielding __them._ "_Hermione __take __Harry __and __go __to __the __place __that __I __showed __you.__Get __out __of __here.__" __Remus __shoved __the __two __of __them __back._

"_No!__" __Harry __said __to __him __I __won__'__t __leave __you __here.__"_

"_I__'__m __not __giving __you __a __choice __Harry __go __now __with __her __or __you __will __both __die.__" __Hermione __grabbed __his __hand __and __pulled __Harry __away. __Remus __turned __his __attention __to __Voldemort.__ "__I __fight __for __the __light __side __because __it __doesn__'__t __matter __if __I __am __a __dark __creature __I __will __never __betray __the __people __that __love __me __or __trust __me.__"_

"_Then __you __are __a __fool!__" __Voldemort __spat. __Remus __raised __his __wand __to __defend __him__self._

"_Where __are __we __going __Hermione?__" __a __breathless __Harry __asked __her._

"_Down by the lake there is an apparition point by the tree." Harry nodded and turned his head to look behind him. The dark corridor was illumined by a green light that died away shortly. _ _Harry looked away tears running down his face, "Hermione Remus he"_

"_I __know __Harry __just __keep __running __we __need __to __get __out __of __here.__" __She __too __had __tears __in __her __eyes __but __didn__'__t __let __them __fall.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it Remus? Why didn't you let us stay and fight with you?" Remus smiled and hugged Harry.<p>

"I made a promise to keep you safe and that was the only way to do it. You would have died if you had stayed and Voldemort would have won. Is that what you wanted Harry?" He was crying along with Harry.

"No"

"Good then drop it ok." He held Harry at arms length. "What's done is done and no one can change that, yet." He added. "Do you forgive me"

"Of course I do but what did you mean by yet."

"He means that no one has ever tried to change the past before Harry." He whirled around and standing in the doorway were he was minutes ago was Albus Dumbledore. Harry just stared at Dumbledore who was smiling slightly. "Come Harry we have much to discuss." Dumbledore turned around and Harry followed. He motioned for Hermione and Neville to join him.

"Very nice house Harry I'm sure you and Hermione would have been happy." Dumbledore said as he paused to admire the house. "Now on to more pressing matters." He began walking and the three of them followed.

"Professor what is this place?" Harry asked him.

"This is the void. The souls of people come here to meet the fates and be judged by them. They decided if you go to as the muggles refer to it as heaven and hell." The scenery around them began changing and soon they were in a place that they had all been in many times before. "Please have a seat. It is nice to have my old office again." Harry, Hermione and Neville each sat in a chair and faced the head master.

"This is the third time I've asked this but am I dead?"

"Your body is dead Harry but your soul is being judged at this very moment."

"What about theirs." Harry pointed to Hermione and Neville.

"Their souls have been judged already and the fates have deemed them worthy to accompany you on your next journey." Dumbledore stated. Neville and Hermione had a puzzled look on their face. Apparently, they did not know that their soul had been judged.

"Oh and what is my next journey?" Harry inquired. "You see Harry, you have led such a hard life that the fates chose to give you a second chance. This has never happened before so the three of you should count your selves as lucky." The three looked at each other and then back to Dumbledore.

"Professor I'm afraid that we don't understand." Hermione said.

"My dear child what I am saying is that the fates are sending you back in time so that you can beat Voldemort and lead happy lives." The three of them stared at Dumbledore in shock.

"So we'll be able to redo our lives and undo our past mistakes." Harry inquired. Dumbledore smiled widely.

"That is exactly what I mean Harry. The three of you will be able to reshape your destiny and others as well." They all sat in silence thinking what this could mean for the three of them.

"How far back in time do we get to go?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who thought about the question before answering.

"You will return to the most critical point in the history of the second war." Dumbledore said to the three of them.

"So that means anytime Voldemort tried to get back to power which was mostly when we were at school." Hermione questioned.

"Precisely." replied Dumbledore. Once again, they all sat in silence, until Dumbledore broke it. "There is some advice that I would like to give you but only Harry can hear it for now." Hermione got the message and grabbed Neville by the arm pulling them away from Harry and Dumbledore.

"What is it that you needed to tell me sir?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with sad eyes and then spoke. "What I'm about to tell you Harry you may never tell anyone else. I should have told you sooner when I was alive but I kept it from you because I hoped to find a way to destroy it." Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Please don't hate me Harry, but you," He paused, "Are a Horxcrux." Harry could not process what Dumbledore had just said so he just started at the old man.

After a full minute had past Dumbledore began to relax but he should not have for it was at that exact moment that Harry started yelling. "I'm a Horcrux and you decided that it was something that I didn't need to know!" Harry shouted.

"I had planed on telling you when I figured out a way to destroy it, but I never got the chance seeing as I died." He looked at Harry but Harry looked at his knees instead of Dumbledore.

"How do I destroy it?" Dumbledore was surprised with Harry. He had expected that the boy would blow up at him more than once but instead he was asking how to destroy it.

Dumbledore sighed again. "You have to die Harry; you have to let Voldemort kill you." Dumbledore braced him self but Harry did not yell or complain. When he looked into the boys eyes all he saw was hate, sadness and determination. "Harry I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen you must believe me." Harry nodded.

"It is alright Professor it was a mistake on your part and in case you're wondering I do hate you for it but I hate Voldemort even more. If it means that I have to die to kill him then that's what I'll do." Dumbledore was sad, never before had he seen Harry like this and it killed him because he knew Harry was like this because of his mistakes. There was a knock from behind them and Dumbledore got up.

As he passed Harry, he stopped next to him. "I am truly sorry Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and got up following Dumbledore. As they stepped out of Dumbledore's office, they saw Lily and James waiting for them.

"Harry its time for you to go now." Lily said. Harry nodded and they began walking. He talked with his parents about many things like how they met and many more things. Soon they found the others standing next to a lake. The house was nowhere in sight and everything Harry had created was gone.

Sirius and Remus were waiting for them by the edge of the lake. "Where are Hermione and Neville?" Harry asked.

"They are taking care of some unfinished business." Lily told him. Harry nodded and they made their way to the edge of the lake.

"Well Harry looks like you'll be going back now." Remus said to him.

Harry nodded and hugged Remus. Everyone except Dumbledore joined in the hug and they all stayed that way for some time. "Ok Harry its time." said Sirius. They all broke apart and began moving closer to the lake. Hermione and Neville had just arrived.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Don't worry about anything Professor I won't let Voldemort win this time." Harry told him and Dumbledore smiled.

"Wait I have one more thing to tell you Harry." Harry looked up Dumbledore. "You must find the Phoenixes that saved you they shall be able to help you in your journey."

"Neville, Hermione take good care of Harry please he like to get him self in trouble." Lily told them. She hugged the three of them and stepped back. James, Sirius and Remus each said something to them and then stepped back.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "All you need to do is step into the lake until you are completely submerged." They nodded and began walking.

"Take care and know that we will be watching over you." Lily shouted, and then he heard Sirius.

"But I don't want to see them shagging." Harry laughed as he heard him being yelled at by Lily.

They were now waist deep in the water but it did not wet them instead the water felt like air that was flowing through out their whole body. Hermione and Neville were already under the clear water but he could no longer see them. He turned around one last time and waved at everyone. They waved back and Harry smiled. He took one step backward and he vanished under the water.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha Ha Cliffhanger. This one took longer than I thought it would but here it is. Hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what was good what wasn't and what needs to be improved. Till next time.

-Vector Arrow-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Have you lost your mind I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and doing all that other stuff that you did. Because it is Thanksgiving, I am updating sooner. So enjoy this early chapter! 

* * *

><p>The water surrounded Harry's body wrapping it's self around him. Harry could feel it seeping into his skin and begin to pull him downward. Soon the lake became so dark that Harry could not see past his own nose and this worried him.<p>

When he had fallen into the lake, he did not see Hermione or Neville. They seemed to have vanished.

Harry found that he was able to breathe in the water as if it was air. He soon began to see light beneath him and he felt him self being dragged down even faster.

"Oh Harry you look so thin" Harry's head turned in all directions as he looked for the voice that just spoke.

"It's so good to see you Harry sorry we weren't able to write." He recognized Hermione's voice and started looking for her. He saw nothing but inky blackness and the light below him that were beginning to get bigger.

"Yeah mate sorry Dumbledore made us promise."

"Dobby is glad to be helping the great Harry Potter!"

"Wotcher, Harry"

"Petunia remember my last!"

"Harry if I tell you to run will you do so? I will. If I tell you to hide, will you do so? I will." All these voices and more assaulted Harry's ears and he looked around for their source but he could find none.

Then after a moment or two, it dawned upon him. The voices were coming from below him. Looking down he saw that the lights below him had grown in size and they were reflecting memories that he had.

Harry kept falling down until he stopped right in the middle of all his memories. It was like looking into a pensive only you could not enter the memory.

They surrounded Harry and his ears were being assaulted by the voices in the memories until they suddenly stopped. Before him, there was a large white square with nothing in it. Harry reached out to touch it and it felt smooth devoid of any nicks or cracks and was cold and hard to the touch. Then color began to appear.

Black, green and brown appeared stretching out until it covered the whole thing. Then the details were added. To Harry it was like watching someone paint a picture and that was exactly what it was. In what used to be a blank white square there were dark green walls with a portrait hanging on one wall. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room along with an old lamp and two wooden dressers.

Harry continued to watch amazed at what he was seeing. What happened next astonished him even more. A male figure walked into the room and sat on the bed. Harry stared; the person looked very familiar to him. The figure lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Harry gasped aloud as he saw him self lay down on the bed and close his eyes.

Harry reached out and touched it again, only this time it felt rough and hot instead of cold and smooth.

Then the oddest thing happened. His hand slid into the picture and stopped at his elbow. Harry tried pulling his hand out but he couldn't and the more he tried to pull him self free of what ever was holding him the more his hand slipped in. Soon his whole hand was in and Harry was beginning to get worried.

He then felt a tugging sensation and his whole body flew into the picture of himself lying down.

Harry felt sick. He was falling and he couldn't see a thing. There was a loud Boom and he felt him self grow weak. Then he stopped falling and landed in a heap on the floor. There were numerous crashes from nearby and Harry opened his eyes.

He could not see a thing. His vision was blurry and he tensed when he saw people were surrounding him. "Harry!" Shouted one of the figures. He could tell it was a man for the person's voice was deep and their footfalls were heavy.

Not giving the person a chance to get any closer Harry sprang to his feet and blindly swung his fist in the direction of the person. He hand connected and the person was sent flying back. "_Petrificus __Totalus.__" _He heard someone shout and then he went rigid as a board, falling backward onto the ground.

Having only, the ability to blink and breathe Harry was grateful because someone slipped his glasses unto his face and he regained his eyesight. What the saw confused him a lot. Standing around him in a circle were people he knew to be dead. Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur the twins, Hermione and Ginny.

For a moment, he could not figure out what was going on and then everything came rushing back to him. Images of his fight with Ron and Voldemort meeting his parents and Dumbledore telling them that they were going to be time travelling. Someone released the body bind and Harry slowly got up for his benefit because he was dizzy and very weak.

He heard a groan and turned to see Ron lying on the floor holding the side of his head. "Harry are you feeling alright?" Someone asked him.

He nodded and turned around slightly too fast because the world began spinning. He felt someone grab his arm to steady him. Harry looked around the room, which was in a mess. There were clothes and books all over the place and the bed along with the dressers were flipped unto their sides. "What happened in here?" Harry asked those who surrounded.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing Harry you just let your magic run loose everyone felt it from down stairs." Dumbledore told him.

He looked around the room thinking quickly he knew that he had done this but didn't want people to know anything so he lied. "I was having a vision about Voldemort." Harry paused thinking again. "He was torturing his followers because they failed their mission."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "His emotions must have influenced you causing the release of your magic." Dumbledore explained. "What was the mission?" Dumbledore asked curiously after a moments thought.

"I don't remember." Looking around the room, he spotted Hermione and their eyes locked together. She gave him a small nod that only he saw and he continued to look around the room. "Well just let me fix this mess and you may spend the rest of your time with your friends." Dumbledore flicked his wand and everything in the room sprang back into their original positions.

The adults filed out the room. Sirius lingered to ask if Harry was ok. Once he had assured Sirius that he was feeling fine Sirius left them alone. He turned around to face Ron and Hermione. Ron looked angry and Hermione on edge. "Sorry for hitting you Ron I just got a bit scared." The red head boy nodded and mumbled something that Harry could not understand and went back to nursing his head injury.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"No I just want to be alone." Harry told her. Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the room. Harry sat down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He knew that today was August 31 and that he was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow for his fifth year of school. How he knew he did not know but he had began to make plans for this school year in his head, but the first thing he needed to do was talk to Hermione. He did not know what she remembered or how long she had come back.

Harry checked his watch and saw that it was nearly time for dinner. So he headed downstairs. Dinner was served and Harry sat between Sirius and Ron while Hermione was across from him.

Harry was becoming irritated because everyone was staring at him as if he might drop dead at any given moment. But he ignored them and ate. He stole a quick glance at Hermione and he found her staring at him. He broke eye contact when Ron started talking to him.

At first Harry was unwilling to speak to Ron but he reminded him self that this Ron had not betrayed them yet, so he made an effort and put up with the redhead and his shenanigans.

After dinner was over Molly chased all the kids out because an Order meeting was happening. Harry and Hermione all went up to their room. Ron had wanted to listen in on the meeting but Harry declined saying he was tired and Hermione just walked away from him.

Around 12 at night Harry got up from his bed and silently made his way down to the kitchen making sure to be extra quiet so that he would not wake anyone. The kitchen light was on and Harry sat down next to Hermione who was drinking tea. Pouring him self a cup he sat there with her in silence for a few moments.

Hermione set her cup down and turned to face Harry who did the same. "What do you remember Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Everything." At this Hermione threw herself at Harry and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and noticed that she was crying. He grasped her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him. "What's the matter Hermione?" He asked her.

She dried her tears. "I'm just happy to see that you're still my Harry." She said to him. Her statement confused him but he let it go. She was still looking at him and he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her.

His tongue licked her lower lip demanding entrance into her mouth and she obliged. Soon their tongues were locked in a battle seeking to gain dominance over the other and Harry won not that Hermione cared.

Soon the need for air was too great and they broke apart blushing and panting slightly. "We haven't done anything like that in a while." Hermione said in a breathless voice.  
>A stupidly grinning Harry just nodded.<p>

After the two of them calmed down Hermione got serious again. "We need to talk about some things Harry."

"Yeah but I think that we should wait until we find Neville. Have you talked to him yet?" Hermione nodded and handed him a letter.

That's the exact same thing that happened to me" said Harry as he finished reading.

"Hermione do we tell anyone about this time travel thing that happened to us?"

"I thought about it and talked to Neville. He agrees that we should keep this to our selves, because I doubt that anyone would believe us." Harry nodded.

"Good thing that's out of the way. Now what about Ron?" Harry asked.

"What about Ron!" She asked icily.

"Do we try and keep him on our side or do we let him join Voldemort?" Hermione picked up her teacup and drank some.

"Honestly I don't care what happens to the ginger prat just as long as he stays away from the three of us." They sat in silence for a bit longer and when Harry noticed Hermione falling asleep, they went up to bed. "Remember Harry you must not let anyone know of us time traveling ok." Harry told her he did and kissed her goodnight and headed to his own room for night of fitful sleep. 

* * *

><p>Harry boarded the train with Ginny. Hermione and Ron had prefect duties and they began searching for a compartment. From his memories, he remember where he sat and he looked for the compartment with Luna and opened it up. "Mind if we join you." Harry asked. He tried not to sound too familiar with her because she did not know him even if he did. Luna did not look up from her newspaper just nodded her head.<p>

He sat down and waited occasionally glancing out the compartment door window. Ginny began talking to Luna who was staring at Harry now. He looked at her and she smiled slightly. "He should be here soon. He's dealing with a slight problem." Luna told him.

Looking at her quizzically, he did not reply but kept on looking at her. Ginny asked what Luna was talking about but Harry told her he had no idea. But the truth was that he lied to Ginny.

Moments later the compartment door slid open and Neville stepped into the compartment. "Hey guys." He said in a cheerful voice.

He sat down across from Ginny and glanced at Harry quickly. Harry nodded and Neville smiled. Hermione and Ron later joined them. Malfoy made his appearance but left crying as Neville punched him in the stomach. Cheering for Neville the boy blushed and said it was nothing before sitting down.

Soon the train ride ended and they all got up to head to the carriages. They did not see Hagrid but Harry Hermione and Neville already knew where he was. The only person to ask was Ron. But they ignored him.

Harry, Hermione and Neville talked about regular things like what they did over the summer but they could not talk about things that they wanted. As they headed up to the common room, Harry pulled Neville to the side. "Tonight at ten meet Hermione and me at the room of requirement." Neville nodded and they resumed walking.

At 9:45, Harry got up from his armchair by the fire in the common room. Ignoring Ron's questions about where he was going he stepped out of the portrait hole and waited around the corner for Hermione. Five minutes later Hermione came and handed him the invisibility cloak. Throwing it over them selves, they made their way to the room of requirement. There they saw Neville already waiting for them.

Entering the room they saw it had a round table in the middle with three seats. Sitting down they looked at each other. Neville cracked a smile and Harry started laughing. Soon the sound of uncontrolled laughter filled the room.

"So now that we have control of the past how do we plan on mucking it up!" Neville said through deep breaths trying to suppress his laughs.

At this, the three friends started laughing again. 

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is how this chapter ends. With laughter. This was kind of a filler. Was it a good chapter? I don't know. Please tell me if it was it good or bad. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

-Vector Arrow-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is craziness; someone said I own Harry Potter. Smacked him upside the head is what I did. I do not own it.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and doing all that other good stuff. Here is the Fifth chapter Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>The three friends came down from their laughing high and began to discuss more serious matters. "So what's the plan Harry? Neville asked all traces of amusement gone from his voice and face.<p>

"The first part of the plan is the destroy the Horcruxes. We all ready know where they are we just have to gather them and then destroy them."

"We don't have time to do all of that by our selves." Hermione told him.

"I know that." Harry said, "You did not let me finish." He looked at her and she motioned for him to continue. "We will employ the help of the goblins." Harry said.

"Well that seems ok Harry but the thing that confuses me is to how are _we_ going to get out of school to talk to them." Neville asked him.

"Simple I already have this planned out." Hermione looked skeptical but he just smiled at her and continued. "While you were sleeping dear Hermione I couldn't and so I began planning. Dobby!" Harry shouted.

There was a small pop and standing next to Harry was the House elf Dobby. "How can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir." He asked in an eager voice. Hermione looked murderous and Neville confused.

Deciding to calm Hermione, he reached out and took her hand. "Dobby bonded to me during our second year after I freed him and he didn't tell me so I just learned of it."

"Is it true?" She asked Dobby. He nodded. "Do you want to work for Harry?" Hermione asked the tiny house elf.

Dobby nodded his head again causing his long ears to flap around. "Yes Miss Grangey Dobby wants this more than anything." He told her.

"But I thought that you wanted to be a free elf." Dobby nodded his head no.

"I's wanted to be free from bad masters and work for Harry Potter sir." Seeing Hermione about to ask another question Harry butted in and Dobby let out a small sigh of relief.

"We're getting off topic." Neville was confused so asked how Dobby would help. "Show them Dobby please." Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers.

Behind Harry, the air began to shimmer and move about. Seconds later Hermione and Neville both gasped aloud. Standing behind Harry was Harry. "Bloody Hell what it that."

"Well it's something that both Dobby and I recently discovered. We call it an Air walker."

"That's brilliant what can it do!" Neville asked.

"It is a copy of me that Dobby controls. It can walk breath and say anything that Dobby tells it to. A good invention right?"

"Of course" Replied the Air walker Harry. "Most brilliant indeed Dobby good job."

"It's nothing Master Harry's." Both Hermione and Neville were speechless. "This shall help Master Harry accomplish his goals."

"Thank you Dobby that is all for now." Dobby bowed and vanished with a crack and the Air walker Harry vanished too. "A week from today I will visit the Goblins and convince them to help us and use the Air walker so that no one will know that I have left school."

The two nodded. "Can we get Air walkers too Harry?" Neville asked him.

"Sure but you will need a house elf. Dobby can only manage one at a time. Now part two of the plan starts next week also. Anyone want to guess?"

"We need to do something about Umbridge." Neville told Harry.

"Exactly. We need to get rid of her and convince Dumbledore to put someone from the order into the Defense position."

"Who are we going to get Harry?" Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Someone who is good but also someone who we can control." Her thoughtful expression turned to one of fear.

"What are you talking about Harry? Why do we need to have control of this person?" Hermione hated the idea of being in control of any person actions if it was against their will.

"Who runs the Light side of this war Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore." She replied.

"Who has total control of everyone in the Light side Hermione?"

"Dumbledore."

"Exactly!" Harry shouted. Neville already knew were Harry was going with this but stayed silent so that Harry could explain to Hermione. "Dumbledore. Everything revolves around him. Everyone is loyal to him and respect him. I do too but as the light side leader he makes too many mistakes and mistakes is something that we cannot afford this time around."

Hermione still looked confused. "Hermione Harry is trying to say that we need someone who will look at things from our point of view and help us achieve what we need." Neville said to her.

Realization dawned upon Hermione. "So we have to manipulate people form the side lines while still making it seem like Dumbledore's in control." Harry smiled and nodded.

"We can help Dumbledore by discreetly feeding his information. He'll give orders that we give him to everyone and what we want will be done because no one will question any order that comes from him."

"I don't like it but if it has to be done then so be it." Harry smiled and continued.

"Part three of the plan is to raise an army. And this can only work if we get Umbridge out of this school and someone competent into the Defense position. We won't wait until sixth year for Voldemort to attack. We're going to kill him this year so that we can get on with our lives." The other two did not argue with this part of the plan because they knew that it was necessary to have a well trained army to help even the odds against Voldemort.

"And the last part of the plan is to find the Phoenixes."

"Are you sure about that Harry? I mean we probably don't even need them to win." Neville reasoned.

"Your right we probably don't but Dumbledore did say that they were important so I want to find them." Neville nodded in acceptance.

A minute of silence passed. "We need to do something about Ron." Hermione unexpectedly said.

Neville nodded in agreement. "We need to keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't screw up our plans by going to Voldemort.

"Who knows maybe Ron will grow up and decide to stay with the light side." Harry said halfheartedly.

Hermione let out an un-lady like snort. "Oh please Harry; people like him will never grow up. He is used to getting what he wants so I think it's better if we just kill him." Hermione said to the two of them.

Harry smiled at her. "We can't kill him yet but I agree with Neville he needs to be watched." Harry looked at the two. "So anyone want to make any changes to my plan. They shook their heads no. "Good then we put the plan into action one week from now. I think we deserve to enjoy this week before we do anything dangerous."

"Well," Neville said when no one had spoke in a while I'll be heading to bed now enjoy your time together." They bade Neville goodnight and he left the room of requirement.

Hermione got up and walked over to Harry. She sat down on his lap, threw her legs over the armrest, and buried her face into his neck. "I love you Hermione." Harry whispered.

"I love you too Harry." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

After a moment Harry spoke. "Hermione do you remember our wedding?"

"What wedding. All I remember was you proposing, I said yes and that was it." Harry laughed.

"I'll give you a proper wedding this time. It'll be the best wedding that anyone ever went to." Harry said to her.

"Well I'm looking forward to it but this time you'll have to meet my parents." Hermione told Harry who groaned loudly causing Hermione to giggle.

"Do I have to?

"Of course Harry they'll love you there's nothing to be worried about."

Sure there isn't." Harry said skeptically and Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>"Where were the two of you last night?" Ron demanded as Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Oh we fell asleep while doing some research in the library." Harry said to Ron who snorted.

"First day back and your all ready in the library Hermione. I expected this from you but Harry?" He shook his head in disgust.

"Why don't you shut up and eat Ron." Harry said. Beside his Hermione was shaking with anger. He rubbed her leg and she slowly began to calm down.

After finishing their breakfast Harry and Hermione left and when they were out of the Great Hall Harry vanished. Hermione stopped walking. Harry ran down the stairs next to her.

"Well looks like the Air walker works perfectly!" Harry said in a happy voice. "No one noticed the difference."

Hermione nodded. She was still angry about what Ron had said. "Hermione?" She looked at Harry. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Harry deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth while she did the same.

They backed up against the wall, Harry lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around him. Her hands gripped the back of his head and pushed his lips into hers more forcefully.

Harry broke the kiss and began kissing up and down her neck. She moaned as he sucked on the skin. She was sure that he would leave a mark. "H… Ha…. Harry we need to stop. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Feeling better now?" He asked her in a whisper.

She nodded and he let her down from her position on the wall. "Let's go find Neville and head to class." She said. Harry nodded and the two of them went looking for Neville. 

* * *

><p>Ron was in a bad mood. The first day of classes went horribly for him. In transfiguration, they were supposed to change their turtle into a tortoise. The only people who managed to do that were Harry, Hermione and Neville. When he asked them how they did it, they just showed him the wand movements and ignored him.<p>

In potions, he had expected Harry or Hermione to pair up with him but they didn't. Harry went with Neville and Hermione went with a student from Slytherin. Ron was left with Crabbe as a partner and they failed because Crabbe hit Ron's elbow while he was adding powered unicorn horn and he added too much to the potion causing it to explode and cover him in red pulsating boils.

Now he was coming back from the hospital wing. Stepping into the portrait hole he was going to make his way up to his bed but stopped when he saw his sister and Hermione talking. Quietly making his way to them, he sat in an empty armchair that was far away enough to avoid diction but close enough so that he could hear the conversation. 

* * *

><p>"So Ginny how was the first day back?" Hermione asked her best girlfriend.<p>

"It was great Hermione. I had the-" Ginny stopped talking and looked more closely at Hermione. Reaching over to her Ginny grabbed Hermione's shirt collar and pulled it downward. She gasped and squealed like a little girl. "Oh Hermione who gave you that hickey?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's hand shot up to the spot where it was and rubbed. She smiled slightly. "Tell me who the lucky guy is." Ginny demanded.

"I can't Ginny it's a secret and we don't want anyone to know yet." Ginny looked shocked and disappointed.

"Its not Malfoy is it?" Ginny asked.

"Ew gross I would never kiss that abomination!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Is he cute at least?" Ginny asked wanting all the details, she could get.

"Yes you would love him Ginny."

"Oh please just tell me who it is please." Hermione smiled and shook her head no.

"I will find out who he is, you can't keep it a secret forever you're bound to slip up somehow." Ginny said pouting at the lack of information Hermione had given her. 

* * *

><p>Ron listened in on the conversation with a stunned silence. Someone had laid their hands on his girl and marked her and she was happy about it.<p>

He was seething with rage he would find out who this boy was and kill him but not before he confronted Hermione about it. 

* * *

><p>Hermione said good-bye to Ginny and left to take her shower. Walking out into the common room, she saw Ron was sitting in one of the chairs facing the girl's dorm. "Hermione wait." He called out to her.<p>

She stopped and turned around facing him. She knew that this was a bad idea but she still waited like he asked. Ron came up to her, grabbed her head, and pushed his mouth onto hers. Taking her surprise as an invitation, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and kissed her harder.

Hermione was repulsed angry and outraged. Here was Ron being Ron and kissing her unexpectedly. It took her a few seconds to recover and she began struggling to get away from him. She drew her fist back and punched him right in the stomach.

He doubled over as the air left his lungs. He did manage to get out one sentence though. "What the hell was that for Hermione?"

"That was for kissing me!" She shouted at him. Ron regained his breath and straightened himself out.

"What do mean, I though that you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He said to her completely unaware of the fact that she just punched him.

"Not anymore Ron. I'm already with someone else and if you touch me like that again you'll regret it." She turned around to leave and the anger that Ron was holding back all night broke free and he grabbed her hand and spun her back around.

Grasping her by the shoulders, he screamed in her face. "Who is it? Huh who's the bastard that stole you from me?" He demanded spit flying from his mouth.

"No one can steal something that you never had Ron, now let me go!" She shouted just as loud as he did. Much to her surprise he did. But then the side of her face exploded in pain.

Ron right as he let her go backhanded her across the face. The force of the blow sent her falling to the floor. Holding the side of her face that he hit, she looked up and saw him advancing on her. She had left her wand on her bed so she had no way to defend herself.

He picked her up again and she flinched as he raised his hand again. But the hit never came. She felt his hand leaving hers and she scrambled back. Ron shouted, a few girls screamed. Their little fight had gathered a small crowd.

She saw Neville holding Ron in a headlock and saw Harry repeatedly punch Ron in his face and stomach. 

* * *

><p>Neville was awoken by shouts from the common room. At first he though nothing of it but as the shouting got louder he got up. By now, the noise was beginning to wake the others. Neville heard Ron's shouts and scrambled over to Harry's bed. "There's trouble with Ron in the common room." Neville told him.<p>

The two boys rushed down to the common room and the sight that met them made Harry's blood boil. Ron had just hit Hermione and was about to do it again. The two rushed down, Neville pulled Ron off Hermione putting him in a headlock, and Harry punched him in the face breaking Ron's nose. They heard the shouts of a few girls who came to see what the commotion was but Harry paid them no mind. All he wanted to do was kill the person he was punching.

Ginny and a few other girls from their year grabbed Hermione and sat her down in a chair. The other boys were trying to stop Harry from murdering Ron. "What happened Hermione?" She did not answer instead she turned her head and the girls saw the bruise on her face. "Go get McGonagall." Ginny told one of the girls. The boys had finally managed to pull Harry off Ron and dragged his beaten up body and laying it on a sofa by the fire. Harry came over to her and began asking her questions about what happened. 

* * *

><p>Walking back from McGonagall's office Hermione started crying. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What's the matter Hermione?"<p>

"It bothers me that I couldn't stop him, and if I can't stop him how am I going to be any help when we fight Voldemort."

"If it will help then I'll train you." Harry told his distressed girlfriend. She smile and nodded. "Good now let's go or were going to be late for class." 

* * *

><p>One Week Later.<p>

Ron had been in the Hospital wing for over five days. Apparently, Harry had done quite a number on the boy. He had broken several bones and his nose, given him a concussion and four other injuries that Harry did not remember. Molly sent him a howler and when the twins visited they, left Ron covered in red welts that were oozing pus.

Ron stayed away from Harry, Neville and Hermione talking to no one ever since he came back. Ron didn't bother them again.

"Well Dobby has the air walker ready to go so I'm going now." Harry had worn his finest robes and was under the invisibility cloak ready to visit the goblins.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione told him. He nodded but she did not see it and je left. Moments later the Air walker Harry descended from the boy's dorm and they went down to breakfast. 

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chapter complete. Next chapter Harry will speak with goblins and start part one and two of his plan. Please review and tell me what you think.

-Vector Arrow-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Belief of me owning Harry Potter has become a serious pandemic. To avoid being infected repeat this phrase 3 times:

Vector Arrow does not own Harry Potter!

You have been cured.

A/N: Hello again everyone. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read the story. Here is chapter six but before you start to read, I have to clear a few things up.

1) This story takes place in Harry's fifth year of school, my story summary said fourth but that was a mistake and I changed it.

2) At the end of chapter five, someone received a howler. That person was Ron not Harry (for some reason people think Harry received the howler). Molly sent her son Ron, the Howler after she learned what he did. Most of the Weasleys are good in this story

I hope this clears things up. Sorry for any misunderstanding's.

_Italics Goblin Language. _

Here is the next chapter Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Harry muttered Dissendium and when down the passage that led into Hogsmade. When he got to the end of the passageway he pulled off the invisibility cloak and began, casting glamour charms on himself. He changed his hair to dark brown, made it curly, and changed his eye color to blue. He cast a notice me not charm on his scar and removed his glasses before he apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

He nodded hello to Tom and then made his way into Diagon Ally. Harry then made his way to Gringotts. He entered the building and went to the nearest available teller, which was a goblin named Darkmaw. "_Excuse __me __Lord __Darkmaw __may __I __have __a __moment __of __your __time._" Harry said in fluent Gobbledegook.

The goblin he addressed as Darkmaw stopped as he heard Harry spoke. Harry smiled to himself. The goblin language lesson he had taken from Binns had paid off. _"__What __can __I __do __for __you __Mr. __Potter?_" Said the gob smacked Goblin.

Harry looked alarmed and reached for his wand. How had the Goblin known that it was him? _"__Please __Mr. __Potter __do __not __be __alarmed __Goblin __magic __lest __us __see __through __every thing __including __glamour __charms.__"_ Harry started breathing again.

"_I __wish __to __speak __with __the __director __of __Gringotts __if __that __is __possible.__"_ The Goblin looked at Harry before nodding and getting up from his seat.

"_Please __follow __me __Mr. __Potter.__"_ Said Darkmaw. They walked down the longest hall that Harry had ever seen. They soon came upon a large set of golden doors. Darkmaw placed his hand on the door, it glowed blue, and the doors opened an inch._ "__Please __wait __one __moment __Mr. __Potter.__"_

Harry nodded and waited as Darkmaw vanished through the doors closing it again. Minutes later Darkmaw reappeared. _"__The __director __has __agreed __to __see __you __but __you __will __have __to __remove t__he __glamour __charms __that __surround __you.__"_

Harry did as asked and stepped through the golden doors. He gasped in awe at the sight before him. Giant polished marble pillars stood high enough so that Harry could not see the end of them. There were pedestals, which held artifacts of immense value, and the floor looked to have been made of gold.

"_Ah __Mr. __Potter __right __this __way.__"_ A new voice said. Harry looked at Darkmaw who pointed him in the right direction and he turned a corner and saw a desk that was bigger than the one in Dumbledore's office. The desk had mountains of paper work and gold stacked on it and between the two there was a stern looking Goblin looking directly at him. _"__Have __a __seat.__"_ The director said to him.

Harry took the offered seat and waited for the Director to speak. _"__Mr. __Potter __my __name __is __Ragnok __and __I __am __the __director __of __this __branch __of __Gringotts. __I __understand __that __you __want __to __talk __to __me?__"_

"_Yes __sir. __I __was __hoping __that __you __could __help __me __acquire __some __special __artifacts.__"_ Ragnok studied Harry for some time.

"_There __are __two __things __that __I __would __like __to __know. __What __kind __of __artifacts, __and __how __will __the __Goblins __profit __from __this __venture? __There __is __also a __story __behind __the __artifacts that __you __are __not __telling __me. __If __you __wish __to __receive __help __then __you __must __tell __me __the __story.__"_ Harry was unsure of weather he could trust the Goblins with this information, in the end he only told part of the story which was just about the Horcrux.

At the end of the tale, the Goblin was shocked and furious. He could not believe that Voldemort had defaced three of the founder's heirlooms by turning them into Horcruxes. "And you say that there are 6 others out there." Ragnok said in English.

"Yes there are six more." Ragnok was silent for a moment.

"Very well Mr. Potter we shall help you. Give us two weeks and you shall have all of them in your possession." Harry nodded.

"What about payment?" Asked Harry.

Just let us have the founders objects so that we can restore them and that shall be payment enough. Harry nodded and Ragnok showed him the way out, before leaving, he visited his vaults and took out some gold.

As Harry was leaving, he did not notice Lucius Malfoy dissaparating in a hurry as he saw Harry Potter leaving Gringotts.

Leaving the bank with high spirits Harry made his way down to Knockturn Ally. He had heard from some of the older Slytherin boys that there was a wand maker in Knockturn who could remove the trace from wands.

Making his way to the end of the Ally Harry spotted the shop and walked over to it. The sign on the shop read "Brutus's wand crafting" Harry entered the shop which was completely dark. "Hello is anyone here?" Harry called out.

From the back of the shop, an old looking man stepped out of the shadows but Harry did not see his face because he had a hood on. "What can I do for you my friend?" The man asked.

"Well I heard that you can remove the trace from wands and I need that done. Can you do it?" The man stared at Harry.

He then lowered his hood and Harry saw the man had pure white eyes and a old face. "Of curse Mr. Potter just place your wand in that metal trey over there." Harry did as he was told. The man who was probably Brutus pulled out his wand and touched Harry's with the tip of his. Harry's wand glowed white and when Brutus moved his wand from Harry's a ghostly white image of Harry's wand was attached to Brutus.

"Take your wand the trace is gone." Brutus said. Harry picked up his wand and pocketed it.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked the man. Brutus waved him away.

"For you it is free. Go now Mr. Potter; there is something more important you need to attend to." He was about to ask the man what he meant but Brutus was already gone.

Harry left the shop and made his way back to Diagon Ally when. As he, passing Flourish and Blotts one of the book displays on his right exploded. Harry turned around and was faced with three Death Eaters. "You're coming with us Potter." The Death Eater in the middle spat.

"Not bloody likely!" Harry shouted and pulled out his wand. He let loose a volley of stunners, which the Death Eaters dodged or blocked. They sent body binds and stunners back at him, none of which connected.

People in the Ally started running for cover as spells started flying and many had already contacted the Auror's. Harry caught a Death Eater in the head with a gouging spell carving out half of his face and killing him at the same time.

Harry was then hit with an Imperio and all movement from everyone stopped. In the back of his head he heard a voice that old him to drop his wand and walk forward. Little did they know Harry could throw off the Imperious curse, which he did. He dropped his wand and walked toward the remaining Death Eaters, who stood at ease thinking they had won.

When Harry reached the Death Eater that had cast the Imerio, he grabbed his wand and punched him in the face cracking his mask. He went down and Harry spun around and stunned the remaining Death Eater who dropped to the ground. Harry bound the two Death Eaters that survived and grabbed his wand apperating away just as the Auror's came in.

He apparated back into the passageway and pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it on him self. He ran up the passage and right into the Gryffindor common room. He changed his robes and cleaned him self up before putting the invisibility cloak back on to look for Hermione and Neville.

When he found them, they were in potions class so he waited until the class was over. As they, left Harry walked up behind Neville and whispered in his ear. "I'm back meet me in the bathroom." Neville did nothing he just kept walking.

Neville as the approached the bathroom told Hermione to wait for him and he told the fake Harry to follow him. Once in the bathroom Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and Dobby appeared where the Air walker Harry was. "Thank you Dobby." Harry said to the tiny elf.

"Is nothing. Dobby just happy to be of use to Harry Potter sir." The elf said bowing his head.

"I just need you to fill me in on what I missed and then you can go back to work." Dobby nodded and Harry bent down. Dobby placed his index finger to Harry's temple and they both stood still for a whole minute.

"There it is done sir have a good day and call if youse be needing anything from Dobby." With that, he popped away and Harry pulled out his wand and asked Neville for his. Neville gave it to him without question and used he used Neville's wand to cast the Deletrius charm on his own wand.

"What was that for Harry?" Asked Neville.

"I'll tell you later." Harry told him and they then walked out of the bathroom and rejoined Hermione.

"I'm back Hermione." he said to her as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. She hugged him and kissed him. As they entered the Great Hall, they saw ministry officials talking to Dumbledore.

One of them saw Harry and pointed at him and everyone started walking towards him including Dumbledore and McGonagall. The minister of magic approached Harry. "Potter present your wand for assessment!" Cornelius shouted at him.

"You have no reason to demand such a thing." Harry said to the man.

"Actually Harry they do. They believe that you may have killed someone earlier today." Dumbledore said to him.

"I have told you before that he has been here all day. His friends and teachers have all seen him. He could not have possibly left school." McGonagall said to the minister.

"But there are eyewitnesses that say they saw Potter in Diagon Ally." Completely ignoring McGonagall.

"I just came from potions class Minister and I assure you that I have been in school all day. In fact I do not even know what you are talking about."

Fudge smiled. "If that is the case then you will have no problem turning over your wand for examination." Harry shrugged and passed his wand to Fudge who gave it to a man in purple robes.

The man used the Prior Incantato on Harry's wand and it showed Harry casting a transfiguration spell on a rat turning it into a goblet.

Fudge looked angry but nodded and the purpled robed man handed Harry back his wand. "I'm sorry Minister but I really have no idea what you are talking about but I assure you that I have been in school all day."

Fudge just ignored him and walked away. "What happened Harry?" Asked a concerned Hermione. Neville nodded he wanted to know too. All the students and Professors were looking at Harry expectantly.

"I really have no idea what he was talking about." Harry said to them all.

Later in the evening the trio met in the Room of Requirement. "What happened today Harry?" Neville asked him.

"Well I was attacked today!" Harry said and laughed as his friends gaped at him in shock. 

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but I had writers block. I knew what I wanted to right but could not get any of the words on paper. I apologize for taking so long.

This chapter was kind of short but the next one will be longer. So part one of Harry's plan has been put into effect. Next chapter he goes after Umbridge.

Please Review. Tell me what's good and what's bad and how to improve.

-Vector Arrow-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dear Lawyers of JKR I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me!

A/N: Thanks to the people who read, reviewed and did all that good stuff.

_Italics for memories._

Well here is the seventh chapter ENJOY! 

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you were attacked?" Hermione shouted at Harry.<p>

"It means exactly what you said. I was attacked by some Death Eaters who tried to take me to Voldemort. They almost did it too. One of them caught me with the Imperious."

"What!" Hermione shrieked. "How did they know that you were in the Ally?"

"You don't think the Goblins sold you out?" Asked Neville.

"No I don't think so. It was mostly my fault. I forgot to reapply my glamour charms when I left the bank and I visited Knockturn Ally."

"Why did you visit Knockturn?" Neville asked. That last statement made Neville question Harry's sanity.

"I removed the trace from my wand and I suggest that you two do the same." Harry informed them.

"Fudge said something about you killing someone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, when I was fighting one of my spells hit a Death Eater and took half of his face clean off." Hermione and Neville stared at him disbelievingly.

"Is that why you used the Deletrius Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes that is exactly why." He told Neville. Hermione reached over to Harry and punched him in the arm.

"That's for being reckless Harry." She scolded him. He gave her a smile.

"I won't let it happen again." He assured her.

"Make sure that it doesn't because the next time I'll hit you where the sun doesn't shine." Threatened Hermione. Harry winced and Neville laughed at him.

He glared at Neville who continued to laugh before talking again. "Tomorrow we put my plan to get Umbridge fired into action."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing so Harry?" Hermione and Neville asked together.

"Can't tell you." Harry said simply and laughed as the two of them glared at him. 

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Harry woke up earlier than normal and not wanting to wake anyone he put on some clothes, grabbed some toiletries, and headed to the showers. When he finished he looked at his watch and noticed that it was seven thirty. He decided that he would get to breakfast early today and he walked out of the common room.

As he entered the Great Hall, he noticed Luna picking up some of her fallen books and went to help her. "Hey Luna what happened?"

"Oh nothing Malfoy just thought it would be funny to knock my books down." She said in an indifferent manner.

"Did you tell anyone?" Harry asked her. She shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because no one really cares about me Harry and I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Well I'll make sure he pays no one messes with my friends." Harry told her. Luna blushed. "And I know someone who cares about you their just too thick to admit it." Harry said.

He handed her the books and they walked into the Great Hall together. Harry glaring at Malfoy the whole time. As they went to their respective tables, Luna turned and said to Harry, "The spell you're looking for is _veritas_ _scientia __et __memoria_." She then went to her table and sat down. Harry just stared at her for a second before going to Gryffindor table.

He recited the words that Luna said to him several times before he started grinning. "What's so funny Harry?" Neville asked him.

"You'll have to wait and see." Harry said mysteriously. Neville nodded and sat down across from them. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She told me she had something to take care of and that she'll meet us in Defense." They ate and made their way to Defense when they spotted Hermione.

"How come you didn't show up for breakfast?"

"Nothing important." She told him. He looked at her skeptically and she smiled at him. He sighed and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers.

They waited until Umbridge let them in and they took their seats in the back. Much like their pervious life the Umbridge of this world was still a nasty toad and everyone hated her class.

She had not changed one bit she still hated Harry and his group of friends and any half-breed. After much digging around the Weasley twins found out that, her great grand mother mated with the toad people of Brazil. Everyone in Gryffindor had a good laugh about this.

"Good morning class!" Said the sickly sweet girly voice of Umbridge.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." The class replied in a monotone.

"Please hand in your essays on Wilbert Slinkhard's theory of magical defense." Everyone but Harry, Neville and Hermione handed in an essay. "Is there a reason that you three did not hand in your essays?" She asked smiling at them.

"We think that the author of this book didn't know what he was doing." Harry replied smiling at her.

"Oh and why do you believe that? Surly you don't think that you know more about the subject that the author of a defense book." She said.

"Of course I believe that." He stated boldly.

"Why?" Was the simple question.

Harry was giddy with excitement the stupid woman was playing right into his plan. "Because I have experience while he just read facts about spells."

"Who have you been fighting Mr. Potter?"

"Voldemort of course. I fought him last year in the graveyard when he returned." Most of the class groaned and Umbridge grinned triumphantly.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" She shouted.

"Why?" He asked her.

"For lying and saying that You-No-Who is back."

"But he is back and I fought him." Umbridge gave him another dentition. Harry burst out laughing. Anger spread across her face.

"Exactly what is so funny Mr. Potter?"

Harry was gasping for breath, as he was laughing so hard. "It's just that I'm getting detention for telling the truth." He said as he started laughing some more.

"You are not telling the truth! You're just a deranged boy trying to create fear and panic." She yelled at him.

Harry instantly stopped laughing seeing his opportunity he sprang into action. "Can you prove that I'm lying?" He waited for her answer and she gave him none. "That's right you can't but I can prove that I'm telling the truth." Harry got up, pulled out his wand, and placed the tip of his wand to his temple and he slowly began pulling his wand away.

Attached to the end of his wand was a slivery liquid like substance. Harry let it float in the air before pointing his wand at it and said clearly, so that all could hear him, "_veritas_ _scientia __et __memoria__"_

A thin silver beam hit the memory and it began to expand. Harry touched it and the memory expanded and filled up the room. At the same time, everything went dark. All that could be heard was the sound of footsteps before the darkness vanished.

The whole class was panicking. The classroom around them had vanished only to be replaced by large bushes and the dead body of a giant acromantula. "Please everyone stay calm. Nothing can harm you for this is a memory of something that has already happened." Harry spoke over the noise. Everyone's heads snapped him Harry's direction.

"What did you do to us Potter?" Shouted one of the Slytherins. Harry ignored him.

"This was during the last task of the Triwizard tournament right before Cedric died. Please pay attention." 

* * *

><p><em>"Harry are you ok?" Everyone turned around when they heard the voice speak. They all gasped as they saw Cedric Diggory help Harry stand up.<em>

_"Yeah I think I sprained my ankle." Harry told Cedric. The class was looking at the two of them with their undivided attention._

_"Come on lets get the cup and finish this." Cedric said. He helped Harry walk and soon they were both standing next the cup. "Take it" Cedric said to Harry. "You deserve it you saved me."_

_"No you take it you're the real champion of Hogwarts." Harry said._

_"No you deserve it more." Harry shook his head._

_"Lets both take it together." Harry suggested and Cedric nodded in agreement. "Alright then on three. 1…2…3…" and they both grabbed the cup._

_Everything went dark and when everything came back into the light, the scenery was completely different. "Cup must have been a portkey." Just then, Harry screamed out in pain._

_"Cedric get back to the cup!" Harry yelled. Suddenly the cauldron that no one noticed began to boil as a flame was lit under it. "Get back to the cup now!" Harry said again._

_"Who are you?" Cedric asked. The whole class followed his gaze and they saw a fat balding man walking towards them._

_"Kill the spare." A chilling voice called out. At the sound of the voice, the whole class shuddered in fear. They saw the fat balding man send a killing curse at Cedric who was hit in the chest by it and drop to the ground lifeless._

_They saw the fat man levitate Harry onto someone's grave and dropped what he had in his arms into the cauldron. They saw the ritual that happened and they all screamed in terror at the snake of a man that they saw standing before them._

_They saw the arrival of the Death Eaters and how Voldemort tortured them before turning his attention to Harry._

_"Harry Potter." Voldemort said. "I will kill you tonight," and the dual between Harry and Voldemort began. The student body gasped in horror at what they saw and some fainted while others looked sick._

_There was a collective class gasp when they saw the ghosts protect Harry through the connection of the spells and how Cedric asked Harry to bring back his body. The last thing they saw was Harry grabbing the cup and telling Dumbledore, "He's back! Voldemort he's back!"_

* * *

><p>The memory ended and the classroom reappeared. Harry looked angry and the class was in shock. Harry raised his hand, which was holding his wand and said, "I swear on my magic that the memory shown today was real and not tampered with in anyway and that I have not lied about the return of Voldemort. So mote it be." A gold beam shot out of Harry's wand and wrapped it's self around him before vanishing. All heads were facing him at this moment. Harry smiled and cast a Lumos. The tip of his wand glowed brightly before he extinguished the light and packed up his bag and left as the bell rang.<p>

No one, except for Hermione and Neville moved after what they had just saw and no one was able to see the murderous expression on Umbridges face for she left right after Harry left her class.

"Sooo," Neville said as they caught up with Harry, "I'm assuming that your plan went exactly how you wanted it to." Neville asked.

"Yes." Was Harry's reply.

"I still don't see how what you did back there will get her fired."

"Oh that part will come later. Trust me guys."

By dinner time news of what happed in Harry's defense class had already spread and he had several people apologize to him. As they were eating, they heard Umbridge's annoying cough and they turned to see her standing at the podium. "Mr. Potter you will serve your detention with me tonight at eight do not be late." She said. Harry could see the anger that was on her face as she spoke and this caused Harry to smile on the inside. Harry just nodded and went back to eating.

His friends looked at him expectantly and Harry just smiled. 

* * *

><p>At 7:55, Harry was standing by Umbridge's door. "Dobby are you there." An invisible Dobby replied with a Yes Harry Potter sir. "Good now remember the signal ok." Dobby said ok and Harry knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." said the voice of Umbridge. Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. It was exactly like he remembered it. Pink and covered in pictures of cats. Harry sat down and waited. "You're going to be doing lines again Mr. Potter."

"I must not tell lies?" Asked Harry and Umbridge smiled at him. Just before he started writing, he heard a loud thump and he put the quill down and pulled out his wand.

Dobby popped into the room and walked over to Harry. "Are you ready Dobby?" Harry asked the tiny elf.

"Dobby is ready sir." Said Dobby and Harry smiled as he moved closer to Umbridge. 

* * *

><p>Ernie Macmillian was finishing up his Prefects duty when he heard a loud yell coming from the opposite end of the hall. Pulling out his wand he cautiously made his way to the source of the noise. After checking every room in the corridor, he came to Umbridges door.<p>

Holding his wand in front of himself, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in. The sight that met his eyes screamed murder. He saw Harry Potter lying unconscious on the floor next to broken china and glass. He had several visible cuts and an unconscious Umbridge was up against the wall.

He ran from the room screaming loudly and calling for help. Minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were all standing in the office of Umbridge.

The sight before them was shocking. While Dumbledore and McGonagall stood by the door in shock, Madam Pomfrey sprang into action. She cast a levitation charm on Harry and turned to Dumbledore. "Help me!" She snapped at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore jumped at her voice and levitated Umbridge out of the office. The got to the hospital and Madam Pomfrey busied her self with Harry. She cast a Rennervate on Harry who jerked awake. "What happened Mr. Potter? Harry looked at her before saying quietly.

"She used the Cruciatus on me."

Turning to Dumbledore Madame Pomfrey said in a very angry voice. "Call the Auror's and the Minister of Magic." 

* * *

><p>AN: Well I'll leave you with this. Anyone want to take a guess about what happened in Umbridges office.

Please Review and tell me what was good what wasn't and how to improve. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it.

-Vector Arrow-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but you already knew that but here is something else to read.

There once was a man from New York who dreamed he was being sued. He woke with a fright in the middle of the night to find that his dream had come true.

A/N: Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and did all the other things. I really appreciate it.

Here's Chapter 8 ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Hermione ran into the Hospital wing full speed followed by Neville. "Harry!"<p>

"Ms. Granger please be quiet." Hissed an irate Madam Pomfrey said.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked her.

"He is being questioned by the Auror's and they don't want anyone interrupting them so please stay quiet."

"When will they be done?"

The medi-witch sighed loudly. "I do not know Ms. Granger." Seeing Hermione's worried face she added in, "He fine I took very good care of him." It was over an hour before the Auror's were done.

They walked out of the hospital wing with Umbridge who was laughing like a maniac in handcuffs and a pissed off Fudge followed them shortly after. The two of them heard him mumble something about incompetent fools and deranged little boys.

Neville and Hermione rushed into the hospital wing and they saw Harry speaking with Dumbledore. They walked over and when Dumbledore saw them he smiled at them and then at Harry before turning and leaving.

Neville drew the curtains around the bed. "What did you do to Umbridge Harry?" Neville asked him.

"Well what happened was..." Before he could go any, further the doors of the Hospital wing burst open and everyone from the Weasley clan walked in followed lastly by Ron and surprisingly Luna.

"Harry dear are you alright!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from halfway across the room.

"I'm perfectly fine Mrs. Weasley. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up." Harry told her.

"If I ever get my hands on that wretched woman she'll be sorry." Mrs. Weasley ranted. Harry smiled at her as she kept bad mouthing the minister and Umbridge. "So tell us Harry," Mr. Weasley said through his wife's ranting.

"What happened between you and Umbridge." Mrs. Weasley instantly became quiet and everyone leaned in to hear the story.

"I was serving detention with her when she started throwing spells at me. I dodged the first few but one connected and I fell. She then started shouting about me needing to die and cast the Cruciatus on me twice. I managed to stun her and then I blacked out." Mrs. Weasley was sobbing and she grabbed Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Ron and Luna were watching from a distance. Ron had a look of hate and disgust on his face while Luna was looking dreamily at the ceiling. The group with the exception of Ron and Luna spoke of many things and soon it was time for them to leave.

Luna came over and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for not bringing you a get well present but I need someone's help to pick the flowers." She said looking at Neville.

Said person was not paying attention, so Harry decided to step in. "Of course Neville would like to help you pick me some flowers. Isn't that right Neville?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah sure why not." Neville replied and Luna smiled brightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him away. After they left Hermione sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Did she really cast the Cruciatus on you Harry?"

"Of course not Hermione. I had Dobby stun her and while he trashed her office I made a fake memory and implanted it in her mind." Hermione stared at him before slapping him.

"Ow that hurts Hermione." Harry said rubbing the sore spot. Hermione sighed and placed her hand over his.

"Don't make me worry like that again." She told him. He nodded and she leaned in and kissed him. For several seconds they stayed like this and then they broke apart. She rested her head against his. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione." As his words tumbled past his lips, they heard a small gasp and their heads snapped to were the sound was coming from, and they caught a glimpse of long red hair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it we'll deal with that problem together." They spent another few minutes alone before Neville and Luna came back. She gave Harry a bunch of singing tulips and then left with Neville in tow. Madam Pomfrey kicked Hermione out an hour later telling her that Harry needed his rest. She nodded and kissed him good night before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley had finally gotten free of her family and was now making her way back to the hospital wing. She had wanted to spend some alone time with Harry but couldn't because everyone was crowding him. So she decided to wait until everyone left before going back to talk to him.<p>

Ever since she had heard of the legend of the-boy-who-lived she fell in love. When she first met him and saw exactly how he was, modes, selfless and generous she was positive that he was the one for her, and then when he saved her in the chamber, she vowed to her self that they would be together no matter what.

And as she made her way to the hospital wing she steeled her resolve of telling him how she felt about him.

She opened the door quietly so to not alert anyone of her presence. She was halfway in when she heard the voices of Hermione and Harry talking. She stopped as she spotted them sitting together, Hermione's head resting against Harry's.

Then she heard something that broke her heart into little bite size pieces. Hermione told Harry she loved him. What she heard next crushed those bite size pieces of her broken heart even more. He said it back to her without hesitation and fear. She let out a small gasp of hurt and turned around to leave.

The tears came and she could not hold them back so she let them fall. She was thankful that it was late so no one saw her like this. As she neared the Gryffindor common room she crashed into something hard. Looking up she saw it was Ron and moved past him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What happened Ginny?" She shook she head.

"Who hurt you tell me." He demanded. She shook her head again and this time tried to pull away but Ron's grip was tight. "We're not moving from here until you tell me what happened!" He said to her.

She started crying even louder and this made what she said to Ron even harder to hear. "I saw Harry and Hermione in the hospital wing together." She paused and took a deep breath. "And she told him that she loved him." Ron's grip slackened.

"What did he say to her." Ron asked after a minute of silence.

"He told her he loved her." Ginny said to her brother. They were both quiet for quite a ling time and then Ron just turned around and left. Now alone Ginny went into the girls dorm and threw her self onto her bed and started crying once again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry asked Madam Pomfrey if he was allowed to leave. She examined him once more and then proclaimed him healthy so he made his way down to breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall all the talking immediately died down and everyone began staring at him.<p>

Harry spotter Neville and sat down next to him. As he did the talking started again. "What was that all about Neville?" Neville just handed him the Daily Prophet.

**Ministry official Dolores Jane Umbridge gets sent to Azkaban!**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday the Ministry appointed Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge was arrested for use of the Dark Arts on a student. And the student was none other than the-boy-who-lived other wise known as Harry Potter. The Dark spell that Umbridge used against the minor was the Unforgivable curse known as the Cruciatus curse. This curse causes the victim unimaginable pain and can also cause a person to fall into insanity if kept under it too long. Harry Potter said to the Aurors that he was put under the curse twice and managed to escape by stunning her. So far, nothing serious has happened to Mr. Potter and he has only suffered minor injuries which were healed with the help of Madam Pomfrey the medi-witch of Hogwarts and I am glad, however, this reporter is wondering what kind of people the Minister is hiring to train your children._

_(more on Dolores Umbridge page 2)_

_(more on the unforgivables page 3)_

Then Harry saw another headline directly under the first which read:

**Voldemort really is back!**

_By Art Kahn_

_Yesterday pending the arrest of Dolores Umbridge the Auror's met with Harry Potter to discuss what happened the night before. And as he showed them the memory he also showed them a memory of his fourth year when he was put into the Triwizard tournament. Aurors said he showed them a memory of him fighting a man in a grave yard during the last task and then another memory were he confirmed who the people were to his classmates even giving a magical oath that proved the memories were true. So what does this mean? Well I'll tell you what it means. It means that You-no-who is back and alive and Harry Potter and Dumbledore were telling the truth all along._

_When I asked the minister what he had to say to this, he simply said that he would schedule a meeting with the wizarding community to discuss the problems of Voldemort. Let us all hope that he is not back and alive._

_(more on Voldemort page 5)_

Harry looked up from the paper smiling and saw that everyone was once again staring at him. Hermione chose that moment to enter and sat down next to Harry and she read the paper. When she was done, she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that got the attention of everyone in the Great Hall and that included Draco Malfoy, and Ginny and Ron Weasley.

Later that night the three of them met in the Room of Requirement and Harry told them exactly what happened in Umbridges office and they made plans to get a new Defense teacher by the time the next week had started.

The next day Harry received a letter that stated the Goblins had found the Goblet that resided in Bellatrix's vault and was in the process of obtaining the rest.

Saturday approached and Harry woke up bright and early. He got dressed and placed a silencing charm on his bed before calling out to Dobby, who appeared in the blink of an eye. "You know what to do Dobby." Harry told the elf and he threw his invisibility cloak over him self and left his dorm. He saw Hermione and Neville waiting for him, he threw the cloak over the three of them, and they made their way to the one eyed witch. They then apparated to 12 Grimmauld place.

Harry stepped out from under the cloak and walked in carefully and he heard Sirius talking in the kitchen. He saw his godfather drinking some tea so Harry strolled in casually grabbed a cup and poured one for him self and sat across from Sirius.

Said person was mind boggled. He wasn't sure if Harry was really in front of him drinking tea so he closed his eyes and when he opened them again Harry was still there. "I'm going to assume that you are the real Harry." Sirius said.

The two of them stared at each other before they started laughing. "How did you get here?" Sirius said through his laughter.

"That is a very long story and I don't have much time so Sirius lets get down to business. He nodded and Harry motioned for the other two to show them selves.

"Hermione? Neville?" Sirius asked. They nodded and sat besides Harry. "What are the three of you doing here?"

The three friends nodded to each other and began their tale of trying to help find a competent DADA teacher. "So let me get this straight you want me to suggest to Dumbledore at the next Order meeting to make her the new DADA teacher." They nodded. "Why?"

"She works at the ministry so Fudge would have no problem sending her and she knows a lot about the Dark Arts, which is something we are going to need in order to train.

Sirius nodded and got up off his chair. "Harry what you did was very dangerous and I want you to promise that you will never do that again. Messing with someone's memories is illegal and if you get caught they will send you to Azkaban. If you don't agree then I won't help."

Harry promised Sirius and the three of them returned to school another part of their plan already in effect.

* * *

><p>Ron was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts thinking about what his sister had told him a few days ago. The thought that Harry had kissed Hermione was revolting to him and it made him want to kill Harry and Hermione.<p>

He had been thinking of ways to get them to break up but all his ideas were too far fetched to work so he settled on one he knew he could do and now all he needed to do was convince Ginny to help him.

* * *

><p><span>Voldemorts Lair. <span>

Lord Voldemort screamed in rage, threw the newspaper to the ground, pulled out his wand, and started to curse any Death Eater in sight. "Bring me Lucius!" He roared. Moments later the man stumbled into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" He spat. "Fudge wasn't supposed to know that I was back. What happened?" Voldemort screamed.

"It was Potters fault my lord he showed the aurors the memory of your resurrection and they believed him there was nothing that I could do." Malfoy fell to the floor screaming and twitching as he was hit with the Cruciatus.

"When is Fudge staging the meeting?" He asked Lucius.

"The 31 of October, my lord."

"Good now get out of my sight." Voldemort snarled. Malfoy ran from the room leaving Voldemort with his thoughts. "It's time to put fear in the heart of the citizens of the magical community once again Voldemort said out loud.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I wrote this chapter very early in the morning so I didn't get any sleep. I will probably update again on Saturday so look out for chapter nine.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review.

-Vector Arrow-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Take from the rich and give to the poor. That is my advice to you. Also, I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you every one for reviewing.

Here is the 9th chapter ENJOY! 

* * *

><p>"Albus can I speak with you?" Sirius Black asked Dumbledore.<p>

"Of course my boy." They walked into the sitting room. "What can I do for you Sirius?"

"Well I wanted to know if you have found a new DADA professor yet."

"No I am still looking for one and so is the ministry." Dumbledore said.

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"Well I have several candidates but the ministry has rejected all of them so I have to keep searching." Sirius nodded.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded. 

* * *

><p>"Weatherby!" The minister of magic shouted. Percy Weasley came shooting through the doors of the minister's office.<p>

"What can I do for you sir?" Percy asked.

"Have you found anyone to fill the position of the Defense teacher in Hogwarts?" Fudge snapped.

"Yes sir I have and they are being evaluated at this very moment." Fudge nodded and reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of brandy and a glass. He poured him self a generous amount and started drinking.

This had not been a good week for him. First, his Under secretary was sent to prison for using an unforgivable on a student and now the citizens were questioning his leadership skills. This is all Potter's fault he thought to him self.

Fudge put down the glass and was about to get up when he was hit in the head by a paper airplane. He picked it up and read the message that was on the parchment.

Moments later Fudge burst out of his office running as fast as he could. "Amelia!" He shouted as he entered the meeting hall. Almost all the members of the wizengamot were sitting down. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted brandishing the letter at her.

"Did you read it?" She asked him.

"Yes I read it and I want to know how you made this decision without consulting me first." He was breathing very hard and glaring at Amelia waiting for her answer.

"We all voted and Dumbledore's candidate got the most votes. But if you would like to vote anyway please feel free to do so."

Fudge was fuming. "What was the count?" He asked her.

"33 votes to Dumbledore and 17 to you." She watched in satisfaction as Fudge realized that he had lost. "But you should be Happy." She said to him and he looked up.

"How so?"

"She works for me and as far as I know she has hardly ever had contact with Dumbledore." Fudge smiled at the last thing but he was still worried. He did not know how loyal this person was to Dumbledore.

"Very well then as long as they are a ministry employee." And he left heading back to his office intending to have another drink when he bumped into Lucius Malfoy. 

* * *

><p>Harry, Neville and Hermione were all eating breakfast when the owls began to fly in to deliver their mail. Hedwig and a brown eagle owl landed in front of Harry. Excitedly Harry took both letters and fed Hedwig and the other owl bits of bacon before they flew off.<p>

Harry opened the letter that the eagle owl delivered first. It was from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the hunt for the Horcruxes is going very smoothly and we have acquired the ring from Marvolo Gaunts home. We are now in possession of two and we are now in the process of visiting your home in Godric's Hollow to get the Diadem. We shall contact you when we have it._

_Sincerely,_

_Director Ragnok_

Harry handed the letter to Neville who read it before passing it to Hermione. Harry then turned his attention to the other letter that was from Sirius.

_Hey there Pup. I did as you asked and Dumbledore just told me that they accepted her and that she should start teaching the day after tomorrow. Take care of your self and prank Snape for me._

_Snuffles_

Harry grinned widely. "Looks like our plan worked. She got the teaching job." The other two smiled happily.

"Um Harry we have a problem." Neville said.

"Where?" Harry asked while looking around the room to spot the problem. "Not here it's about the Horcruxes." He said whispering the last part.

"What about them?" Harry said whispering back.

"Well how are they going to get the snake and the locket?"

"Damn your right." Harry cursed under his breath.

"The locket is not a problem we can always ask Sirius to send it to us." Hermione said and Harry nodded. "But Nev's right the snake is going to be very hard to get."

Hermione and Neville could see the gears in Harry's head turning as he tried to think of a solution. After a minute of thinking, Harry's face lit up as he found the solution to their problems. "Remember back in our time Nagini attacked Mr. Weasley when he was guarding the prophecy at the ministry?" Harry asked the two of them.

They nodded yes. "Well all we have to do is be there on that day to capture the snake."

"Well that will work but it also presents another problem." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Well first we all have to leave school and then we also have to get into the ministry undetected which will be very hard because it will be in the dead of night. They have added protection now"

"Your right Hermione. I need another plan." Hermione nodded. They went back to eating and shortly after Neville got up. "Where are you going Neville?"

"I was going to sit with." Hermione cut him off.

"It's fine go." Neville smiled at her and ran off. "Luna" was all Hermione said as she turned back to her food.

Harry smiled and went back to eating. 

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor dorm room boys<strong>

Ron waited until everyone had gone down to breakfast before he went back up to the dorm rooms where he and Harry slept. Going over to Harry's bed, he searched the entire bed and then he went through Harry's trunk. When he found what he was looking for he pocketed it pulled out his wand he gave it a flick and muttered a spell and everything that he had messed up was put back in their proper place. He was laughing by the time he finished and he left to meet Ginny.

**Gryffindor dorm room girls**

Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed and began to shift through the sheets. She turned the pillows over until she found what she wanted. Carefully she picked it up and put it into a plastic baggie before slipping it into her pocket. Then she re-made Hermione's bed before leaving to meet up with Ron. 

* * *

><p>When Fudge had first met Lucius, he was quiet fond of the man. He thought that Lucius was the perfect citizen. He would always give to charity and support Fudge in every election. Now after years of working with Lucius he finally began to notice that Lucius was not as perfect as he seems.<p>

To be completely honest Fudge was now scared of Lucius and tried to avoid him at all costs but fate seemed to hate him this week. "I haven't seen you in a while Fudge. How have you been?" He asked.

"Good doing fine. Why are you here?" Fudge asked him his voice shaking slightly.

"I am about to attend a board meeting about Hogwarts." Fudge nodded and began to walk away. "And to ask you where the press conference on the 31st is being held."

"Oh is that all?" Fudge asked sounding relieved. Lucius nodded. "It will be in the main lobby of the ministry at 11:00 sharp."

Lucius nodded his thanks and turned walking away from the minister. Fudge let out a huge sigh and went back to his office. Not even bothering with the glass Fudge raised the liquor bottle to his mouth and drank deeply. 

* * *

><p>"Ginny are you there?" Ron whispered from the door of the girl's bathroom.<p>

"Yes now come in before we get caught." She whispered back. Ron entered the room and walked over to the last stall in the bathroom.

"How are the potions coming along?" He asked his sister.

"It should be done in about two days. Did you get the hair?" Ron nodded. "Good hand them over." She held out her hand. Ron took Harry's hairbrush out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny. She pulled a few strands of hair from the brush and dropped it into one of the potions.

The hair dissolved and the potion turned a light blue. "Good Harry's is done." She took out the plastic baggie and took out the strands of Hermione's hair that she had taken and dropped it into the last potion, which turned a dark red. "Now all we have to do is let it simmer for the next two days and it will be done."

"Good." Good Ron said gleefully. "The sooner the better." They stepped out of the cubicle, Ginny cast a powerful locking charm on the door, and the two of them left. 

* * *

><p>Neville looked up from his breakfast and saw Luna coming into the Great Hall. He got up but stopped when Harry asked him where he was going. Hermione saved him when she told him to go. Silently thanking her, Neville made his way to Luna's table and sat down next to her. The other members of the table looked at him once and then went back to eating.<p>

"Hello Luna."

"Hello Neville. How are you?" Luna asked him while putting some bacon on her plate.

"I'm fine." He paused. She looked at him and smiled.

She really liked Neville because he never made fun of her and accepted her for who she was. She noticed him fidgeting and decided to relieve him of his burden. "Is there something that you wanted to ask me?"

A faint blush crept into his cheeks. He looked at her and stammered out. "If yo... you're not doing anything this Saturday would you like to accompany me to Hogsmade?" Neville asked hopefully.

She stared at Neville. She could see that he really wanted her to accept so she did. "Of course I would. What time should I get ready?" She asked him.

Neville smiled brightly and said, "8:30." Luna smiled and ate some bacon while humming a song to her self. She was looking at a wrackspurt which was floating above Cho Changs head when all of a sudden the Great Hall began to spin and it disappeared completely only to be replaced by the girls bathroom on the second floor. She saw two red heads coming out of a stall and then the image was gone. The bathroom vanished and the Great Hall came back.

Luna looked around and saw that no one had noticed anything. She decided that the bathroom was important so she would check it out. Turning to Neville, she asked the boy to come with her. Looking very confused Neville got up and followed Luna out of the Great Hall.

As they neared the bathroom, Luna heard footsteps and she quickly grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him into a broom closet. "What the…"

"Shhhh." Luna said holding her finger to her lips. The footsteps faded away and they got out of the closet and resumed their journey. The two of them entered the girl's bathroom.

"Uh any particular reason we are in a girl's bathroom?" Neville asked her.

"Yes we are here for what is in that last stall." She told him pointing to the one she had mentioned. Neville walked over to it and pulled on the handle but found that it would not open.

He raised his wand and confidently said "Alohomora" When nothing happened Luna stepped forward. "May I?" She asked.

Neville moved aside, she raised her wand and jabbed it at the door, and it flew open. "What spell did you use?"

Luna smiled at him. "We have to get rid of those potions." She said pointing the two potions that were inside the cubicle. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dinnertime two days later.<strong>

Harry was looking up and down the staff table for her but she could not be found. "Calm down Harry I'm sure its nothing." Hermione said.

He nodded and tried to eat but he was too excited. The doors of the Great Hall opened up and Harry turned hoping to see her but instead the sight of two very angry red heads greeted him. They shot him and Hermione death glares as they passed. "I wonder what's bothering them." Harry said.

Dinner was now done when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The noise in the Hall immediately quieted down. "As you all know we lost our Defense Professor recently and I am pleased to tell you that we have found another."

The whole student body drew in a huge breath as they waited for his announcement. "Please welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Nymphadora Tonks!" 

* * *

><p>AN: Well what do you think was she a good choice? Please tell me what you think, I really want to know.

Please review and **no flames**.

I hope all of you have a happy and safe Christmas and New years.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

HAPPY NEW YEARS

Or

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

-Vector Arrow-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me!

A/N: I am sorry for taking so long to update. I was in the Hospital for the last two weeks because I got into a car accident and when I got back well let's just say the healing process was painful but I'm better now and I will try to go back to a normal updating schedule. Here is chapter 10 Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>The entire student body was looking for their new professor, Harry, Neville and Hermione in particular. Suddenly one of the boys from the Hufflepuff table got up and began walking towards Dumbledore.<p>

Loud gasps could be heard coming from almost everyone as the boy began to change. The boy gained at least four inches in height and his hair began to change. His face started to change and soon where the boy once was stood a woman with a pale heart shaped face and short spiky violet hair.

As she neared Dumbledore Tonks tripped over her feet ended up sprawled on the floor. Everyone in the Great Hall burst into laughter as Tonks picked her self off the floor. She was blushing and grinning at the same time. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "This is Professor Tonks the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. She is a well-trained Auror and I know that you will all learn much from her." The students clapped loudly none more than Harry, Neville and Hermione. 

* * *

><p>As dinner, ended Harry told Hermione and Neville to meet him in the room of requirement. Harry was the first to get to the room and he entered sitting in a chair that the room had provided. About five minutes later Hermione came in.<p>

She took her seat and the two of them waited for Neville to arrive. It was ten minutes later that he showed up pulling behind him Luna. Harry sent him a questioning look. Neville shook his head and motioned for Harry to wait.

The two of them seated them selves. Luna was staring at Harry and Hermione with her usual dreamy expression. "Err… how are you Luna?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh I'm doing just fine Hermione." She replied.

"Neville what's going on here?" Harry asked his friend.

"Luna and I have something very important to tell the two of you."

"Neville I don't think they want to be kept waiting." Luna said dreamily. As she saw the questioning looks from Harry and Hermione.

"Yes your right so guys pay attention. Yesterday while I was eating with Luna, she asked me to follow her and I did. We got to the bathroom on the second floor. You know. Moaning Mertyls bathroom." Harry and Hermione shook their heads yes.

"When I asked her why we were there she said there was something in the last stall. So I tried to open it but I couldn't so then Luna cast a spell on it and the door opened. Inside we found two potions that were near completion."

"What were they?" Harry asked.

"They were love potions." Neville told Harry who looked confused.

"The love potions were meant for you and Hermione." Luna said clearing up the confusion.

"What!" Hermione shouted. "Who made the potions?" She demanded. Neville looked over at Luna.

"The potions were made by Ron and Ginny Weasley." Everyone but Neville looked at her in shocked silence.

"Are you sure that it was the two of them?" Harry asked after five minutes of silence.

"I am sure that it was the two of them and I can also tell you that they are planning something else seeing as I destroyed the potions."

"Thank you Luna." Hermione said. "But how do you know what they are planning?" She asked the girl.

Luna just smiled at her. "I can't tell you that just yet Hermione but I can help you in whatever you are trying to do."

"What are we trying to do Luna and how do you know about it and can we trust you?" Harry asked her.

"Well I know that you got Umbridge fired so that Professor Tonks could get the job."

"How did you know that?" He asked her suspiciously.

"You just told me Harry, and as for how I know about it, well lets just say that I _see_ a lot more than normal people Harry."

Harry laughed as he found out she had tricked him. "Can we trust you Luna?"

"You can, I would never betray my friends Harry." He nodded.

"Well then I guess that we can count you as part of the group." Harry said. Neville and Luna were both grinning.

They stayed in the room past midnight telling Luna what she had missed and the plans that Harry had made to take down Voldemort. They refrained from telling her about them time travelling since it was precious information. Luna agreed to join and help them fight. 

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort's Lair<strong>

"Wormtail go and bring me Lucius. I need to speak with him." Voldemort hissed. Nagini curled around his feet and rested her head on the magically warmed floor.

Lucius walked in and bowed before his master. "Did you find out what I asked you to Lucius?" Voldemort asked the kneeling man in front of him.

"I did My Lord and Fudge said that it will be in the main lobby of the ministry at 11." Voldemort smiled.

"This plan needs to be perfect. Nothing must mess it up. I want the wizarding world to learn what true fear is like." Lucius nodded. "I need you to do one more thing for me Lucius."

"What is it My Lord"

"I need your son to keep Potter busy on the 31st so that Potter doesn't screw up my plans. I want him to be incapacitated not killed is that understood Lucius?"

Lucius nodded and left to write to his son. He was extremely happy. Here was another chance for the Malfoys to prove themselves to the Dark Lord. 

* * *

><p>A reddish brown owl along with a dark grey one landed on the Gryffindor table. One was carrying a letter the other was carrying a small box. Harry took the letter and Neville Hermione and Luna who joined them at their house table read the letter.<p>

_Harry,_

_The locket that you wanted me to send to you is in the box with the second owl. I don't understand why you wanted it. But it was hell getting the damn thing. Had to order Kreature to give me and he didn't so I stole it and he went mad. Still crying about it the miserable thing. Any way you owe me one. Take care of you self._

_Snuffles_

Excitedly Harry took out some parchment, wrote a message to the goblins, and sent the two owls on their way. "So how many Horcruxes does this make Harry?"

"All we have to do is capture the snake and we'll have all of the Horcruxes." Everyone nodded and began making their secret plans.

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy opened up a letter from his father.

_Draco,_

_The dark lord has a special task he wishes you to complete. He has given you the job of making sure that Harry Potter does not interfere with his plans. On the last day of the month, you are to incapacitate Potter. Put him in the hospital wing but do not kill him. This is your chance to prove what you are made of do not mess this up._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius_

Draco looked up from the letter and looked around the room for Harry. He spotted him and Malfoy smiled evilly. Malfoy rose from his seat, tucked the note away into his back pocket, and made his way out of the great hall.

No one noticed that Ginny and Ron were not at breakfast. 

* * *

><p>Ron picked up the empty cauldron, which used to contain a love potion and flung it across the room. It crashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "Ron stop someone will hear us!" Ginny shouted at her brother.<p>

"Everything that we did is gone. It'll take weeks to order all the necessary ingredients to make the potion again." Ron snarled.

"Well its not like we have any other option so just quit your complaining about it." She told him.

"We do have another option and I didn't want to use it." Ginny could tell that this other option was slightly dangerous, but she wanted to hear it anyway.

"What is it?"

Ron looked at her hesitating only slightly. "We could use the imperius curse on the two of them." He waited for her reaction.

"Use an unforgivable on Harry?" She looked unsure but then she asked again. "Do you know how to use the curse?"

"Kind of, I've been practicing in the shrieking shack for the last few days and I think that I have gotten the hang of it."

"Then teach me how to do it." Ginny said. They did not notice that the bathroom door was opening and that Draco Malfoy had entered. As they turned to leave, they saw him and stood frozen as they realized that they had been caught. 

* * *

><p>Malfoy was reading over the letter that his father had sent him. It seems that the Dark Lord needed his help. Draco now had a huge problem hanging over his head. He had no idea how he could keep Potter from attending the conference on the 31st. Was Potter even going. He asked him self, then reasoned that he probably was so he need a plan.<p>

He knew that he had to think of something because if he failed his family would be punished. He was not looking were he was going and ended up on the second floor. Trying to think of a plan a loud clatter interrupted his thoughts.

He decided to check it out. He started to hear a male voice shouting. Then a girl's voice and soon after the voices were gone. He neared the only place at the end of the second floor corridor. It was the girls bathroom.

The door was slightly open and he looked in side and was surprised to see Ron and Ginny Weasley. He was about to leave when he heard Potters name and the imperius curse. He listened to the conversation more closely.

Weasley wanted to use the imperius curse on Potter. Malfoy began thinking very hard. How could he benefit from this? Then a light bulb went off inside his head. If he could trick Weasley then he could get the boy to use the curse on Potter on the 31st, and that way Potter would be out of it and he would have passed his mission. "Yes" he thought to himself, "It could work."

While he was forming his plan, the Weasleys had finished their conversation. They were about to leave so he decided to make his entrance. Opening the bathroom door, he stepped in. 

* * *

><p>The looks on their faces at being caught made Draco want to laugh but he kept a straight face so that he could accomplish his goal.<p>

"You know something Weasley I could have sworn that the imperius was an unforgivable."

"Malfoy?" He could see the horror in the boy's eye and this made him smile.

"Yes it's me Weasley. Would you be so kind as to tell me why you want to use the imperius curses on Saint Potter?"

Ron laughed nervously. "Wh…What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked. His eyes were darting around the room looking for a way to escape. His sister was hiding behind him attempting to disappear.

"Do you think that I'm stupid Weasley? You may be but I'm not, so you have a choice. Tell me why you want to imperius Potter or I go to the Headmaster and tell him everything that I heard." The last sentence made Ron snort and smile happily.

"Please," Ron laughed. "As if he would believe you Malfoy. You're the son of a Death Eater."

"Yes I am but this is Potter we're talking about here. If Dumbledore hears that someone is messing with his golden boy, he will put a stop to it. So do you know what this means." The smile on Ron's face vanished. "So tell me what I want to know."

Ron hesitated. Ginny nudged him and he began speaking. "I found out that Harry is going out with Hermione and I want her back so we tried making a love potion but someone destroyed it so we are going to my back up plan which includes the imperius curse."

Malfoy nodded in understanding. He had seen the two of them kiss in the Great Hall. "Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then. Let me help you."

Ron and Ginny looked at him for the longest while before Ginny shouted, "What?"

"I can help you get Granger and Potter. As you said I am the son of a Death Eater so I know a thing or two about the unforgivable and I want a favor."

"What?" Ron yelled, "Why should we let you help us?" Ron asked.

"Well for starters I'm sure you don't want me running to Dumbledore and I can offer you help. I assume that you have some trouble with the imperius so I will teach you. But if you let me teach, you must do me this favor. If you agree, I won't tell Dumbledore. Make your decision; I'm giving you till dinner. Come to the astronomy tower during dinner to give me your answer." Malfoy then turned around and left. When he was in the Slytherin common room, he began laughing. He couldn't believe that his half-baked plan worked so well. He was positive that they would accept his terms. 

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors and Slytherins waited outside of the defense room. They were all talking about what class is going to be like. The door slowly opened and Tonks poked her head out the door. "Oh good your all here." She opened the door wider and allowed them to enter.<p>

Inside on every table there were four jars, each containing a blue flame. Harry, Hermione and Neville chose a table in the front and sat down together. Tonks was at her desk looking at them. Harry smiled at her and she returned it.

Everyone settled down and they were already judging how good of a teacher she might be. She swallowed and began taking. "Welcome to your new defense against the dark arts class. My name is Professor Tonks and to pass this class you need to be able to cast every spell that I teach with out any problems."

She waited for a reaction. Getting none, she moved on. "For our first real lesson you will be learning a flame freezing charm. If you have cast it correctly the blue fire in the jar will turn silver to show that the flame is no longer harmful." Tonks pulled out her wand and said the spell and the blue flame changed into shining sliver color. "That is how it should look if it is done right."

The class began practicing the spell. Tonks was moving around the room helping people out with the spell. Hermione was the first to get it followed by Harry then Neville, Draco and Blaize Zabini.

The three of them were headed out of the classroom when Tonks told them Harry to wait. Hermione and Neville both went with him "How did I do?" She asked as they sat down. She was staring at Neville with a curious look on her face.

"It was interesting lesson best one we had so far." Neville said. Tonks turned to him.

"I don't believe that we have met before."

"Oh yeah that's right. Tonks this is Neville Longbottom." Harry introduced him to her.

"Longbottom, where have I heard that name before." Tonks mumbled.

"My parents were Aurors. Frank and Alice Longbottom." Tonks gasped aloud.

"The ones that were tortured by Bellatrix? Neville nodded. "I am very sorry for what happened to them." The group was silent for a moment. "What was I supposed to tell you Harry?" Tonks said while slapping her self on the head. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. Dumbledore wanted to see you Harry. He told me to tell you."

"When?"

"Right after dinner." Harry nodded and the three of them got up from their seats and left. 

* * *

><p>Harry was eating as fast as he could. Looking up at the teachers table he did not see Dumbledore eating so he jumped up and told Hermione and Neville that he was going to meet Dumbledore and ran out of the hall. Five minutes later Malfoy left the great hall followed shortly by Ron and Ginny.<p>

Harry ran until he got to the front of the stone Gargoyle and stopped. He realized that he did not know the password. So he began shouting out sweets. "Acid pops, Cockroach clusters, Blood pops."

"Peanut brittle." Dumbledore's voice rang out. Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind him. "Sorry about that Harry I was busy and almost forgot about our meeting."

"It's ok sir." The two of them walked up to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore sat down telling Harry to do the same.

"I wanted to discuss something very important with you. It is about the conference Cornelius will be holding." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I believe that Voldemort will attack on that day."

"I want to be there to help fight." Harry told Dumbledore who smiled at him.

"I was going to suggest that Harry. If the masses see you when Cornelius makes his announcement of Voldemort being back, they will know you were right and join in our fight against Voldemort and we might even have a chance at beating him."

"So then I can attend." Dumbledore nodded his head. "Then I would like to bring along a few others."

Dumbledore was still smiling but Harry could see that his request was about to be denied. "I'm sorry Harry but I cannot allow that. It is very dangerous and the parents of the ones you want to bring would never allow it."

"But"

"No." Dumbledore said his voice stern. "If they come there is no guarantee that I will be able to protect them so it will be only you. That is my final word on this matter." Harry wanted to protest but Dumbledore gave him a stern look and Harry stayed quiet.

"Is that all Professor?"

"Yes Harry but before you go I would like to give you some advice, you should do extra training on your own so that you are prepared when the time to fight arrives."

"Sure I will, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course Harry what is it?"

"I want to start a Defense Association where we can teach students how to fight so that they can defend themselves or the school if the need should arise."

"Yes that would benefit everyone greatly. Yes, you may Harry. Get a list of everyone who wants to join and I will see what we can do."

"Great thanks professor." Dumbledore smiled and Harry left his office feeling very happy.

* * *

><p>Ron and Ginny climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower and saw Malfoy waiting for them. "Have you thought about my offer?"<p>

"We have but before we tell you our answer we want to know what kind of favor you want from us." Ginny told Malfoy.

Malfoy thought about this for a minute. Then he smiled. "I suppose it's only fair. All I want you to do is wait until the 31st to use the curse on him."

"Why? What's so important?"

"I over heard him talk about being able to join some order." Ron and Ginny both stiffened.

"What kind of order." The two siblings asked at the same time.

"I didn't catch the name but I know he said he is going to be able to join on the 31st. I want to stop him because this probably means more fame for him.

Ron was outraged. Harry was joining the order even thought he was younger than he was. Then another thought struck him if Harry joined the order Hermione would probably like him even more. Rage, jealousy and hatred consumed Ron. "We accept." He whispered. Beside him, Ginny nodded yes but she looked very un sure.

Malfoy's smile grew on his face "Good we start your training tomorrow." 

* * *

><p>That weekend Harry and the others posted a sheet that stated a Defense club was going to be created. By the end of the day, 20 people had signed up. That same day Malfoy met with Ron and Ginny in the Shrieking shack to practice the curse. On that day Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna met in the Room of requirement to begin training.<p>

Everyone was making progress. Neville and Hermione improved the most. While Ron and Ginny could cast the imperius with out any difficulty. Malfoy wrote to his father saying that his plan to incapacitate Harry was almost done, and Voldemort began his planning to attack the conference. Dumbledore said that the DA would start on November 2nd and that he wanted Harry to be the one to teach it. Harry quickly agreed as it helped his plans and put it on the sheet. This instantly made 15 other people sign up.

Soon October 31st was only two short days away. 

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is it for chapter 10. Anyone want to guess what is going to happen in the next one?

I will try to update faster. I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter.

Please, Please, Please, Please Review and tell me what you think Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: HI everyone. My name is M. Vectors Girlfriend. He is in another country at this moment so he asked me to post this for him. I happen to love Harry Potter. I cant write to save my life, so there may be lots of mistakes. Please be nice to me. He will be back in time for the next update. I added some stuff to this chapter so tell me what you think.

Oh just an after thought there are some unsavory things mentioned in this chapter. 

* * *

><p>Voldemorts Lair<p>

"Lucius are you certain that your son will be able to keep Potter away from the fight?"

"Yes My Lord. He is carrying out his plan as we speak."

Voldemort smiled showing his white pointed teeth. "For your sake you better hope that he does not, because it won't be pleasant. Hold out your arm." Lucius lifted his left arm into the air and Voldemort pulled back the sleeve. "Morsmordre" And pressed his wand to Lucius mark. Instantly it began to burn. 

* * *

><p>The Order of the Phoenix crowded into Dumbledore's office. It was early in the morning and everyone was on edge. They were discussing ways to fight in case they needed it while Dumbledore was organizing protection for Harry with Sirius and Remus.<p>

The room quieted down when they heard Snape gasp aloud. Dumbledore looked up to see that Snape was holding his left arm in pain. "He is calling me I must go." He turned his robes billowing out behind him.

"Severus." Snape turned and looked at Dumbledore, "Be careful today." Snape nodded once before exciting the room.

"It seems that I was right and Voldemort will be attacking today. Is everyone prepared?" They all nodded. "Very well then assume your posts within the ministry; I shall be there shortly after I finish here. 

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, turned to his side, and blinked to rid his eyes of sleep. He reached over and slipped his glasses onto his face. As soon as everything came into focus, he noticed two giant blue orbs staring at him. Slightly startled he jumped back and fell out of his bed hitting his arm on his nightstand.<p>

Pulling himself back onto the bed, he saw that the pair of blue eyes belonged to that of a house elf.

"Err can I help you with?" Harry asked the house elf.

It held out a Compact Disk to Harry. "Headmaster Dumbly Door said to be giving this to Harry Potter sir."

Harry took it from the house elf and noticed there was a small letter that Dumbledore had written.

_Harry,_

_This is a portkey that will activate automatically at 11 exactly. Make sure that no one sees you when you leave._

_Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the house elf. "Thank you ah, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I is being called Sippy." The house elf replied.

"Well Sippy thank you for delivering this to me." The house elf smiled at him and Harry saw its crooked teeth before it vanished with a pop. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 8:56. Breakfast was underway but seeing as it was a Saturday most of his housemates were still sleeping.

Deciding to get ready, he grabbed what he needed for a shower and walked out. He noticed that Ron was not in bed, but shrugged it off thinking that he was eating already. 

* * *

><p>Ron, Ginny and Malfoy were inside an empty classroom discussing their plans. They were huddled over a table staring at a piece of parchment that showed you where everyone in the castle was. Ron had taken the Marauders map. "Looks like Longbottom and Granger are eating and Potter is in the showers Weasley," Malfoy pointed to Ron head down and do what you have to."<p>

Ron nodded and left the classroom. Malfoy and Ginny waited until they saw Harry's dot leaving the showers. "Looks like it's your time to shine Weasley." Ginny nodded and made her way towards Harry.

Malfoy watched her dot on the map get farther away from him before he started to follow her. 

* * *

><p>Ron waited behind a stone statue for Hermione to come out of the great hall. It took five minutes but she finally left but she had Neville right behind her. He waited until they had climbed the stairs before following.<p>

Neville and Hermione were both talking about some new defense spells when Neville collapsed onto the floor face first. Hermione shrieked and bent down to help her friend. Ron started walking towards her. She saw him, "Help me Ron, Neville just collapsed." Ron just stared at her. "Ron?" She asked.

Ron pointed his wand at her. 

* * *

><p>Luna who had just woken up from a dream shot up out of bed grabbed her wand and ran full speed out of her dorm rooms. <p>

* * *

><p>Ginny walked up behind Harry and shot an imperio at his back. The curse hit him in the back and he became as straight as a board. She slowly walked up to him. She saw that he had a glazed look in his eye, which was a sign that she did the curse, right.<p>

She smirked triumphantly and stepped closer to Harry. "Kiss me!" She said in an excited voice. Harry leaned forward his lips inches away from hers when his head snapped back.

Harry looked around in confusion before he spotted Ginny. "What's going on?" He asked her.

Ginny was puzzled, how had her spell not worked. She lifted her wand and pointed it at him again. "Ginny?" Was all Harry got to say as she hit him with another Imperio.

Once again, his eyes glazed over, again she ordered him to kiss her, and again it didn't work. Harry broke free of the curse and backed away from Ginny.

Meanwhile Malfoy was right around the corner watching all of this happen. His half-baked plan was falling to pieces right before his eyes and he needed to do something quickly.

Harry had pulled his wand out and was now demanding answers from Ginny. Making his decision, Malfoy pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed for Harry's back. 

* * *

><p>"Ron what are you doing help me with Neville."<p>

Ron laughed at her. "Imperio. Now your mine!" He stood there for the longest time looking at Hermione before he burst out laughing. He would take her here and now and there was no one to stop him. Ron did not know where these thoughts were coming from just that he didn't mind.

He then made her stand up and the two of them began walking away from the unconscious Neville. Ron led Hermione to a near by class room and he closed the door. 

* * *

><p>Luna ran as fast as her legs could carry her and rounded the corner only to trip over something. Looking she saw, that Neville was lying unmoving on the floor. She crawled over to him and enervated him.<p>

Neville shot up and began to wildly look around. "Hermione where are you?" He asked.

"She's in trouble Neville get up we have to find her!" Luna said slightly out of breath from all that running. Neville nodded and got up. The two of them began the search for their friend. 

* * *

><p>The stunning spell hit Harry in the back and he fell forward. Ginny caught him before he hit the floor. She looked up to see Malfoy walking towards her. "Malfoy what happened the curse didn't work on him." He didn't answer instead he stunned her.<p>

"Cant have you messing up my plans." And he hit her with a modified oblivate. Then he grabbed Harry's legs and began dragging him to the nearest broom closet. He pushed Harry in and spelled the door shut.

He then pulled out the marauders map and began searching for Ron's dot. He saw that it was two floors below him in an empty classroom. And coming down the hall where Ron was, were Luna and Neville. He stuffed the map in his pocket and took off running. 

* * *

><p>Hermione was lying on one of the tables with out any clothes on while Ron was taking off his and looking at her nude form. He then climbed onto her and began to kiss her, while caressing her other more private areas.<p>

He was about to do the unthinkable when the door behind him burst open. He jumped off Hermione and started firing spell in all direction. Luna was hit with a cutting cruse Neville was blasted back into the hall. "Stop this Ron. Put down your wand."

He sneered at her. "Why I finally get something that I want."

"Don't do this Ronald, it won't bring you happiness." She said trying to reason with him.

A white light shot past her head and hit Ron in the chest causing him to fly into the wall, cracking his head against the floor as he landed. Luna turned to Neville. "Good job." They went over to Hermione and covered her. Before they too collapsed.

"Damn bastards fucking over my plan." Malfoy then proceeded to oblivate Ron like he did to Ginny and then left acting as if nothing had just occurred. "At least," he thought, "I completed the mission that the Dark Lord had me do." 

* * *

><p>Time 10:57 Place: Ministry entrance Phone booth.<p>

"My faithful Death Eaters today we announce my return to the world of magic." The Death Eaters began cheering madly. Voldemort turned around and vanished the booth before making a large hole in the ground.

Everyone gathered in the main hall of the ministry. Fudge was on a high podium looking at the large crowd nervously. He was sweating profusely. Dumbledore and three order members were behind him.

"I can't wait any longer!" Fudge whispered and cast the Sonorus charm on himself. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today I will put an end to the rumors saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back." Everyone gathered stood there quietly waiting.

"Now we all know that is a lie minister." Every head present turned to the voice that had just spoken. 

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope that you guys liked this chapter and the few things that I added to the chapter. Vector will be back in a week so he will post up the new chapter. Oh and Please review.

And another thing. Vector wrote another story. I have already put it up. He did that one I did not mess with it I just uploaded it. So please check it out. It's called Chimera Unbound.

From M


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is the fight between Voldemort and Harry. I apologies for the lateness of the last chapter, but work was killer. However, I am back and won't be gone for quite a while.

Disclaimer: Its ten o clock. Can you afford to be sued? I know I can't. And this is what a disclaimer is for. I do not own Harry Potter. 

* * *

><p>Fudge stared open mouth at the hideous figure that was looking at him. "And who might you be?" Fudge asked the man in a rather nervous voice.<p>

"Me. Why I am the one and only Lord Voldemort." There was absolute silence from this declaration. "And I have come to take over the Wizarding World." The first curse was fired and panic ensued as people tried to run. Death Eaters were killing without abandon while Voldemort stalked toward Fudge who was frozen in place. "I will kill you Fudge." Voldemort said.

He stepped closer and raised his wand. Fudge was shaking like a leaf. "Avada-" and Voldemort was blasted back by a gust of wind. Standing before him was Albus Dumbledore. "Dumbledore why do you continue to protect him when you know that he would be better off dead?"

"Because everyone deserves a chance at life no matter who they are and you Tom have no right to take that away from people." Dumbledore shot a body bind at the Dark Lord who vanished from where he was standing only to reappear behind them he cast the killing curse Fudge. 

* * *

><p>10:59 and 44 seconds Hogwarts broom closet.<p>

Harry Potter woke up feeling very disoriented and wondering why he was lying in such an awkward position. Then he remembered Ginny using the Imperius curse, before he could form any more thoughts he felt a tug behind his navel and he vanished from the broom closet.

Harry realized that he was traveling by portkey. He was dropped on the hard cold floor of the Ministry where people were fighting and dying all around him. So far, no one had noticed that the boy-who-lived had arrived at the Ministry. After being kicked so many times by frantic panicky people, he jumped and began to run for cover.

He hid behind a fallen statue when he realized someone was right behind him. He drew his wand, spun around, and came face to face with Tonks. "Harry!" She shouted. "When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago, what happened here?" He shouted back.

"Voldemort attacked!" She yelled back. He barely heard her over the explosions of spells but he did hear her say Voldemort. Harry immediately began searching for his most hated enemy, and soon he spotted him fighting Dumbledore.

He made a run straight to where he was ignoring Tonks who was calling out his name. A random Death Eater decided to block his path. "Harry Potter!" The Death Eater said in excitement. Harry stunned him and continued towards Voldemort while stunning random Death Eaters when they crossed his path.

Lucius saw Potter making his way to his master. He quickly killed the ministry employee he was fighting and apparated right in front of him stopping his advance. "What are you doing here Potter?" The blond spat at him. Harry could tell it was Lucius by the hair that was showing.

He summoned the mans mask and it was ripped away from his face. Many ministry employees saw him. Lucius growled and launched the killing curse in Harry's direction.

He was pushed violently out of the way. "Focus on Voldemort I'll handle him" The gruff voice of Moody said.

Voldemort was sending killing curse after killing curse toward Fudge who was being protected by Dumbledore. "Stop this Tom there is no way for you to win."

Peter Pettigrew the traitor from Gryffindor was present in this battle. He was a coward who could not fight so resorted to running around in his rat form while striking down unsuspecting people. Dumbledore just happened to be one of those people.

He was so focused on fighting to protect Fudge he didn't notice anything else. Peter transformed and brought his knife down stabbing Dumbledore in the back. The same moment a killing cruse struck Fudge in the face and Harry stopped in his tracks screaming in rage.

The smile that was on Voldemorts lips vanished as he turned to see Harry looking at him in rage.

He didn't have time to dodge as the Cruciatus curse connected. Voldemort never felt such pain. He tried to remain standing and fight the curse but the power behind it was too much and he fell to his knees before finally falling to the floor withering and screaming on the floor.

The sound of Voldemort screaming stopped everything else. Everyone was staring in shock as Voldemort continued to scream.

Finally, a Death Eater with some sense shot a stunning spell at Harry and the cruse broke as he dodged and Voldemort scrambled to his feet looking murderous.

Harry was exhausted, the unforgivable had taken a lot out of him and he was starting to feel light headed. He could see the blurry from of Voldemort taunting him but did not hear the words.

He heard the soothing sound of the Phoenix song and his vision filled with red and green.

He opened his eyes slowly. There was a steady song playing that made him feel as if he were safe. He sat up ramrod straight and looked around him. Standing before him were three Phoenixes. The same ones that saved them from Voldemort in their own time.

He was no longer at the ministry but in a vast field full of flowers and trees. Looking around him, he could see other magical creatures in the place. There were Griffins, Basilisks, Nundus and something that kept on changing its form.

"Harry" He heard his name being called and turned to face the Phoenixes. 

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in a familiar place. The hospital wing in Hogwarts. He groaned loudly as he tried to turn on his side. There was a rustle of movement and soon Madam Pomfrey was looming over him. "Potter open up and drink this." He did as he was told and the potion slid down his throat.<p>

It tasted of sand and something else he couldn't identify. "I don't know how it is possible but you end up in here more than anyone I have ever known." He tried to sit up but the medi witch pushed him back down. "You need to rest. Professor Dumbledore will be in to speak with you shortly about what happened at the ministry and a few other things."

He nodded and lay back down and thought about what the three phoenixes had told him when he met them. His thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore walked into the room. He quickly made his way over to Harry. Dumbledore looked as if he had aged considerably. His usually tidy clean clothes were rumpled and dirty looking and his eyes lacked the usual twinkle to them.

"Professor, are you feeling alright, how is your wound?" He asked when he remembered that Pettigrew had stabbed him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry you do not need to worry about me I am fine and have healed up well. What I would like to know is what happened to you when you attacked Voldemort."

Harry shook his head. "I got angry when I saw that traitor almost kill you and I don't know what happened but I snapped and casted an unforgivable. Then I got dizzy from using so much power I couldn't even focus anymore."

"It is quite understandable Harry but I would like to caution you not to use those types of curses. Now on to other matters. When you vanished from the ministry where did you go?"

"I am sorry Headmaster but I cannot tell you it is a secret that I swore to protect." Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long moment as if deciding on something in the end he just nodded in understanding.

"It seems that your friends found Ms. Weasley unconscious in the middle of the hall. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I was knocked out too but I don't know by whom. What I do know she used the imperius curse on me about two times." Dumbledore looked saddened by this piece of news.

"They also discovered Mr. Weasley about to commit a very atrocious crime." Dumbledore waited.

"What did he do?" Dumbledore swallowed.

"When Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood found him he was about to rape Ms. Granger." Harry didn't hear anything after that. He sprang out of bed and began looking for Hermione. Dumbledore with a flick of his wand levitated Harry back to bed.

"Harry please calm down. She is unharmed and is safely in the common room with friends. As for Mr. and Ms. Weasley it seems that they will need to be removed from the school." Harry was breathing hard and was shaking from all of his anger.

"You mean he is still walking around!" Harry shouted He wanted to murder Ron. The bastard, when he got his hands on him. Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.

"No I am having Professor Snape watch over him while I determine what to do with him. I also thought it best for you to know Harry. Fudge is dead, we have a new minister, and she will help us fight this war against Voldemort properly."

Harry too grew grim. "How long have I been out?"

"A day but a lot has happened in that time Harry." He nodded.

"Did anyone else die?" It seemed as though Dumbledore aged another twenty years when he asked. He nodded gravely.

"How many?"

"We lost three order members and seventeen other wizarding families. Many were injured. But Voldemort fled after you vanished from the ministry, he was wounded by Moody and Remus who are both suffering from terrible injuries."

Harry paled. Remus was injured. "Will he be alright?"

"Right now the staff of St. Mungos cannot say." Dumbledore sighed loudly. "I will let you rest now Harry. You may see Ms. Granger afterwards." The old man left Harry to think about the things he was just told. 

* * *

><p>Voldemorts Lair<p>

Lucius Malfoy's screams were heard throughout his home. Voldemort was livid. His son had failed in keeping Potter away from the ministry and now Lucius was suffering. He released the spell and Malfoy began to cough violently. Specks of his blood hit the floor along with his saliva.

Voldemort emptied another potion bottle before throwing it at Lucius. He rotated his left arm and felt a stab of pain. "Damn that bloody werewolf and Auror." He thought. They had managed to take a large chunk out of his arm after he was hit with Potters Crucio. But he had gotten his revenge blasting a hole through Moody and cutting the arm off the werewolf. "Rise Lucius" The man did so.

"You and your son have failed me and you have been discovered by many as a Death Eater. You are no longer of any use to me." Lucius eyes widened in fear.

"Please my Lord it will not happen again. Please give me another chance. I can do better." Voldemort smiled.

"Very well but take this as a reminder to never fail me again. "_Sectumsempra!"_ Lucius fell to the floor screaming. "Wormtail" The rat scurried out of his hiding place. "Make sure he does not die. 

* * *

><p>It was now two days after the incident at the ministry and Harry had found out that Amelia Bones was the new minister and the ministry was now working with the Order to help stop Voldemort. Right now, he was looking for Hermione.<p>

He travelled the whole castle looking for her and right now, he was in the astronomy tower. When he looked over the edge and saw a lone figure sitting by the black lake under a tree. It took him about fifteen minutes but he was now sitting next to Hermione with one arm draped around her shoulders. She was resting her head on his shoulder and they did not speak. Aurors had come by earlier today and arrested Ron for attempted rape and use of an unforgivable and Ginny for use of an unforgivable. The two of them were being kept n ministry holding cells. Mrs. Weasley had been furious at Ron and Ginny and was now with them at the ministry.

"I did some thinking after what happened with Ginny and Ron and I realized that we will die if we keep fighting this way. If it was an enemy instead of Ron, we would be dead. We need to get better and quickly if we want to win this war."

"I agree with you Harry and I think that we should train harder than ever." He looked at her and smiled. The two of them sat in silence for another minute or so.

"Fudges, along with the rest that died have their funeral in a few days Harry, do we get to go?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think Dumbledore will let us." No more was said. Harry's watch alarm went off. "We have to go. The dueling club is starting in less than five minutes."

Outside of the Great Hall, there was a mass of students. Harry stared at everyone in shock as he made his way over to Tonks. "Most of these people didn't sign the sheet." "Well Harry after what happened at the ministry people now know that Voldemort is back and they want to learn." He nodded in understanding. Soon the doors opened and Dumbledore stepped out.

"The hall has been prepared for your lessons. Please come in." The group of students rushed in and gasped when they saw that the great hall had been expanded to at least 4 times its normal size. "Auror Tonks will be teaching you how to defend your self with more advanced spells." There was a slight murmur. "Is anything the matter?"

"Well we came here to learn how to defend against Death Eaters and I don't mean to offend but I don't think that she would be the best teacher for this." A random voice from the back shouted. Tonks looked extremely sour. Dumbledore smiled.

"Who would you all suggest teach you then?"

"Potter!" another anonymous voice shouted. Dumbledore smiled and thought for a moment.

"Very well, Harry?" He called. "Would you be willing to teach?" Harry and Hermione stepped through the crowd.

Sheepishly he grinned and accepted. "But why?" This time the person who spoke first came forward, and every one was surprised to see that it was the Slytherin Blaize.

"My father told me what you did at the ministry and how your curse brought Voldemort to his knees, and I am a person who knows power and you have it." Many were nodding in agreement with him. They had heard exactly what Harry had done and that is why so many had shown up. "So if you don't mind could you teach us so that we won't be sitting ducks if Voldemort," There was a large intake of air and many people flinched. "Decides to attack us." Harry was astounded. He had never heard anyone outside his group call Voldemort by his name and he respected the Slytherin for his bravery.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I will help train you but Tonks here will stick around to help. Now!" He said in a commanding tone, "Everyone space out, its time to learn how to cast the knee reversal curse." Everyone cheered and pulled out their wands.

Harry Potter was now teaching them spells to keep them alive. Harry was also grinning but for a different reason. He now had a capable fighting force. 

* * *

><p>AN: Well here is the end of this chapter.

A lot has happened. In the next one Voldemort will be making more attacks. Someone dies and we talk about Ron some more in the next one.

I really hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please tell me what you think in a review.

Vector


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapter 13 everyone I hope that it was worth the wait. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited the story. Thanks to everyone in general, you guys are great.

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the world of Harry Potter and neither do you except if you Rowling herself but then again what are the odds.

Character death this chapter.

* * *

><p>Peter came bounding into his masters room in the most undignified way and shouted "Master I have great news!" He quickly realized his mistake and he threw himself onto the floor bowing at his master's feet.<p>

"Rise Peter." The snake like man commanded. "Now tell me what is this most wonderful news that you have for me."

"Ronald Weasley is the wizard that I stayed with before your resurrection. I have found out that he has been put into a ministry holding cell for trying to rape the mudblood that follows Potter around. If we rescue him, we may gain information on Harry that could help us capture him."

"My my Peter I didn't believe that you could have ever brought me good news but here it is. This is most wonderful. If the boy joins up I will gain another ally and I will know all of Potters weaknesses." He paused to think. "Rookwood was not captured and no one knows that he has joined me. Inform him that he is to break out all of the captured Death Eaters along with the Weasley boy." Peter nodded quickly and retreated to tell Rookwood of his new mission.

Voldemort sat down in one of the armchairs that was in the room. Soon Nagini's body was curled around his feet with her head resting on one of the chairs arms. "Nagini I need you to do something for me." He said to his familiar while stroking her head.

* * *

><p>Ron was currently sitting inside one of the ministry's holding cells. He had been there for the past two days and the food that they gave here made him wish for death. The portions were small and didn't even taste good.<p>

He had hoped that his family would get him out of trouble but his hopes were dashed when his father came by and told him that they were waiting on Hermione to decide whether or not she wanted to press charges.

This had pissed him off but when Percy came by to visit Ron was ready to tear his brother a new one.

"Do you see what I mean Ron? This is what you get for hanging with Potter and you deserve it for not listening to me." Percy sneered at his younger brother before walking away.

Those words from his brother got him thinking that it might have been a mistake to befriend Potter. "People just see me as his sidekick. He gets all the glory, while I'm left in the shadows and forgotten about." These thoughts continued until lunch when the Auror slipped his food under the cell bars.

* * *

><p>"Tonks I need you to make everyone in here fireproof." The young Auror nodded and as the students entered the Great Hall, she cast the fireproofing charm on them.<p>

Harry was standing on the podium that Dumbledore normally used to give his speeches. Every single student was currently standing before a training dummy. "Today we will learn how to effectively use Incendio. If you all manage to properly do the spell today the next meeting I will show you how to use the flame whip." A girl from the back who Harry did not recognize raised her hand.

"I think that we should name this club." The girl shouted and many voiced their agreement.

"Well if you want a name I already have one Defense Association or DA for short." There was a short silence as everyone thought about the name and then a loud cheer went up in the hall.

"Now I want you all to pair up with a partner and take turns casting Incendio on the training dummy. So you don't burn the castle to the ground the person who is not practicing will douse the fire after it is cast successfully."

Harry walked around and helped the stragglers before he pulled Tonks to the side. "What can I do you for Harry?" The pink haired Auror asked.

"Well ever since the thing with Ron and Ginny Hermione wanted to learn how to defend herself and I was wondering if when you have time you could teach us how to duel?"

"Well I have some free time tomorrow morning since its Sunday so stop by and I'll see what I can do for you." She flashed him a smile and walked away.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Harry and Hermione were making their way to the defense classroom where Tonks told them to meet her. Neville and Luna had declined when asked if they wanted to join. When they found Tonks, the classroom looked different. There were no longer any desks and chairs just a pile of junk scattered all over the floor.<p>

"Uh do you need any help cleaning up?" Harry asked. Tonks jumped when she heard his voice.

"Oh hello Harry didn't hear you come in and no this is part of your training." She said indicating to the junk that was on the floor.

"And how is this supposed to help us?" Asked a very skeptical Hermione.

Tonks grinned at the pair. Take out your wand and find out. Two hours later Harry and Hermione were both nursing their bruised and battered bodies. Tonks on the other hand had only 3 scratches on her all from Harry. "You guys should visit Madam Pomfery I know some of those bruises hurt. Are you coming back for more tomorrow?"

Hermione just glared at her. Tonks had not been nice when she told Hermione that she could not duel to save her life and it showed because Hermione had not beaten her once while Harry had managed to win twice out of the ten times he dueled her. "I'll take that as a yes." and she closed the door on their exhausted faces.

Harry seeing the depressed look on Hermione's face pulled her into a one armed hug. "Don't worry about it love it takes time but you'll get better." She just mumbled something that he did not hear. "Come on lets go find Luna and Neville."

* * *

><p>Daniel and Emma Granger woke up bright and early on Sunday morning and the couple decided to go for a morning run together. They came home around ten and Daniel Granger went for a shower while his wife started on breakfast.<p>

Dan turned on the tap and began brushing his teeth when he heard a loud hissing noise. He turned around and it stopped. Shrugging it off as nothing, he resumed brushing his teeth when he heard it again this time louder. He looked up into the mirror and the toothbrush fell out of his open mouth. Rising up behind him was the biggest snake he had ever seen.

He turned around slowly and the snake hissed menacingly at him. "Shite." Was the last word that Daniel Granger ever uttered as the snake launched its self at the man and clamped it massive jaws around the mans neck.

The force behind the strike sent Dan's lifeless body crashing into the mirror causing it to shatter and a yell to come from the floor below.

Emma was busy toasting the bread when she heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. "Dan." She called out but she received no answer.

She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw blood trickling out from under the door. Pushing the door open, she was met with the sight of her dead husband and a very large snake that was looking right at her.

Emma shrieked and ran from the bathroom. Nagini saw the woman run and slithered after, Nagini had orders from her master to kill these humans and she would not fail him. As the human began running down the steps Nagini launched herself and her jaws clamped around the neck of the woman. They landed at the base of the stairs where the woman tried her hardest to escape from Nagini's bite, but alas it was futile and the woman died as the poison from the bite stopped her heart.

* * *

><p>The Auror pulled out his wand and cast the noise-making spell that effectively woke Ron Weasley from his sleep on Sunday. He picked up his tray that held his meager breakfast of bread water and two slices of cheese. He scowled at it and thought of how he could be back at Hogwarts right now eating all the delicious food that the house elves had cooked, but instead he was stuck in a cell eating crap.<p>

A disillusioned Rookwood crept up behind the Auror who was currently guarding the prisoners and stunned him before grabbing the keys to the cell. Canceling the disillusionment charm, he began freeing his fellow Death Eaters. Soon he came upon his target who was staring at the tray in his hands. "Psst Weasley." Ron looked up and was stunned.

He motioned to the newly freed Bellatrix who grabbed the boy by the scruff of his robes and began dragging him out of the cell. "Here" Rookwood whispered and pulled out a length of rope from within his robes. "Grab on this activates in a few seconds." Every Death Eater quickly grabbed on and they soon vanished leaving empty cells behind.

They landed in the empty hallway of Riddle manor, before them stood Voldemort. Every single Death Eater scrambled into a bow. The low laugh from their Lord made them look up. "It seems that most of you are in need of a place to stay since you have been discovered, your _living_ accommodations will be discussed later leave and wait in the main hall. Bella come and bring the boy."

Bellatrix smiled, stood, and began dragging the redheaded boy into her master's study. Upon entering, she noticed the large snake that belonged to her master. Nagini hissed before slithering away. "Bella I have a new task for you."

Together the dark lord and Bellatrix went through a small wooden door to another room. Voldemort stopped for a moment pulling out a wand from the nearby desk and handing it to his loyal servant. They entered another room, which was in complete darkness, and she tripped.

"Be careful Bella Nagini did not appreciate you kicking her." The lights turned on and right in the middle of the floor were the bodies of two lifeless people and resting on their cold bodies was her master's snake.

"Who are they?"

"These are the deceased parents of Hermione Granger. She is one of Potter's mudblood friends and Lucius tells me that his son said they were a couple. I want you to deliver both bodies to the main entrance of The Daily Prophet. I want their faces to be on the morning editions of the Prophet" Bellatrix nodded and with her new wand began levitating the bodies out of Riddle Manor, while listening to Voldemort laugh evilly.

* * *

><p>As Harry sat down for Dinner he and everyone around him was startled when an owl landed next to him. He quickly took the letter and noticed the stares in his direction grinning sheepishly he stuffed the letter in his robe pocket and proceeded to hurriedly stuff food into his mouth.<p>

Hermione sent him a questioning look but he just shook his head then she motioned to the head table and Harry looked over. At first, everything seemed fine until he realized that Tonks and Dumbledore were not there.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked her. "And where are Neville and Luna?"

"I don't know I haven't seen the two of them since last night and maybe we could ask McGonagall where Tonks and Dumbledore are." Harry nodded and when dinner was over, they approached their Professor. "Uh Professor you wouldn't happen to know where the Headmaster or Tonks are."

The stern head of Gryffindor turned to face her two students. "Yes the Headmaster and Tonks have been called in by the ministry and that is all that I know, I suggest heading to bed you may be able to read about it tomorrow in the papers." Hermione thanked her and both she and Harry headed up to the tower.

"Who was the letter from Harry?"

"Not here let's go to the room of requirement first." When they got there, they could not get the room to open up. "I wonder who is in there." His question was answered when Neville stuck his head out of the door.

"Hiya Harry, Hermione!" He said cheerfully he stepped back and Harry opened the door to walk in. The sight of Neville shocked the two of them. Neville looked like he had just come back from battling a Hippogriff. His robes were torn and there were large bleeding wounds all over his face and exposed arms.

"What the hell happened to you Neville?" Hermione shouted. She began trying to heal the bleeding wounds.

"Nothing." He said still smiling at the two of them. "Is just that Luna and I decided that we should train on our. She really isn't at the level of Harry and you Hermione so we trained at our own pace." That was when they noticed Luna's small form lying on the ground of the training room breathing hard.

The blond girl lifted her head off the floor and smiled at them. After half an hour, all of Neville and Luna's wounds were healed and they were all sitting in comfy armchairs the room had provided.

Harry pulled out his letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have gathered the last of the Horcruxes with the exception of the snake. We shall be destroying them November 7th at precisely twelve o' clock. We require your presence to determine whether the objects we have gathered are Horcruxes or not._

_Respectfully Ragnok_

He passed the letter around after he finished reading it aloud. Neville began cheering. "I can't believe it we're just one Horcrux away from finishing Voldemort for good." Harry got a far away look in his eyes and Hermione saw it.

"Harry is everything ok?"

His eyes focused on her and a smile appeared on her face. "I'm fine Hermione I'm just thinking of a life without Voldemort." Hermione took his word and the four friends stayed up late into the night talking about the future.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes snapped open and he glanced at the alarm clock. Five thirty it read. For the next half an hour he tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep had effectively been lost to him so he decided to do something productive. He slipped into some loose panths and a shirt and threw the invisibility cloak over him self.<p>

Grabbing his map, he activated it and made the journey to the room of requirement. When he got inside the room immediately began to reshape its self into what Harry wanted. Serenity candles sprung up in a small circle already lit and a large cushion appeared right in the middle of the circle.

Carefully he sat down in a meditative state and inhaled deeply, it took about five minutes but his body began to calm down enough for him to start the training the Phoenixes had told him to do.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, which in fact was very difficult, Harry began searching for his magical core. He did not know how to do this and after an hour, he began to get angry, as if sensing another need there was a loud thud he opened his eyes spotting a large tome that had not been there before.

He picked it up and dusted off the cover. Finding your Magical Core: A Guide to Accessing your Magic.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was a very unlucky wizard. First, he had been arrested and put in a stone cell where he was not fed properly and now; well now, he didn't know where he was and he was starving not to mention chained to the wall unable to move.<p>

Calling out for help had proven useless. So he was just forced to hang from the wall. Voldemort walked down to his dungeons where he kept his new prisoner. The sounds of the boy struggling made Voldemort laugh. The snake man stepped into the cell and watched the boy. It struck him how similar this wizard was to Wormtail.

Dismissing the thought he cleared his throat loudly and the boy stopped struggling. "Oh thank Merlin." The red head said turning his head to see the person. "I'm sta-" Ron's voice died as he saw the man in front of him.

Voldemort smiled and moved closer to the boy. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the wizard. Ron shook his head no. "Well boy I am the all powerful Lord Voldemort." Ron lost control of his bodily functions and soon a slow trickling was heard.

* * *

><p>Harry was ready to try some of the techniques that he had read in the book but as he stood up his watch alarmed stating it was seven forty five. Cursing he grabbed his cloak and the book he used the map to get back to the tower and shower.<p>

Hermione Neville and not surprisingly were all waiting for him outside of the portrait. The group made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down for what they thought would be a nice quiet breakfast. Oh how wrong they were.

Harry once again noticed that Dumbledore and Tonks were missing. He was about to point this out when the post came in. What surprised Harry was that there were more owls than usual, but he got another surprise when Hedwig nipped his finger.

She stuck her leg out and he was astonished to see the prophet tied to her leg. "But I don't have a subscription." He said to his owl who hooted and pecked his finger forcing him to untie and take the paper. Neville was already reading his and Luna was leaning on his shoulder reading too. Harry unfurled his paper and it immediately caught his attention for two reasons. The first reason was the picture of two dead people who had their inners become their outers and the name of the people.

Right there in front of him in black and white was the name Grangers. His hands went limp and it fell out of his hands. Hermione seeing his shocked expression reached for the paper because she had not gotten hers yet. "What's the matter Harry?" She was about to look at the paper when Harry snatched it from her. "Harry!" She yelled.

The entire hall had grown quiet and Hermione had noticed they were all staring at her. "What's the matter?" She demanded. Harry looked to Neville and Luna who appeared to be in the same state of shock as everyone else.

Hermione was growing impatient. She was about to yell when Harry slid the paper towards her. The witch snatched it up and was about to read it when the doors to the Great Hall flew open with a bang. Every head in the hall turned to the source of the noise.

Standing there looking old and tired was Dumbledore. Behind him was Tonks and two other members of the order and the New Minister of magic. The group began marching forward and every head followed until they stopped by Harry and his friends.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore started and then stopped. It was always hard telling someone especially a young teen that his or her parents had died.

Seeing Dumbledore unable to continue Amelia Bones stepped in. "Miss Granger I am the newly appointed Minister of Magic and I have come to tell you that your parents have been murdered."

Deafening silence best described the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I know its late. A lot has happened and even more will happen in the coming chapters. Things are beginning to pick up.

Please Please Review. It means a lot to me.

Vector


End file.
